The Chipmunk Tales: Sick and Twisted
by clubchipmunk
Summary: This is a little bit darker than the first book, It will be rated M and expect Violence, Sexual Situations, and some language.
1. Tale of The Fortunate Fight: Part 1

**WARNING: CONSITS OF VIOLENCE/SEXUAL SITUATIONS/LANGUAGE**

**(Prologue: This is a look at the chipmunks and chipettes in their high school years. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette are all seniors now as Theodore and Eleanor have just entered high school. Brittany is now part of the newly form "The Clique" as she, Lindzaye, Skye, and JoAnna form this stable of juniors and seniors in this group. Jeanette is a member of the academic team. Simon has been voted president of the science club. Eleanor and Theodore haven't joined any clubs yet as they are still learning the school. Alvin is the main attraction at school as he has as many friends as enemies now including a group of bullies known as "C.I.A" (Crew in Action), which consists of leader Rhino (Randall), Luther, and Emilio (a.k.a. Baby Joker). The CIA are followed by Emilio's girlfriend Salinas. Nobody even teachers try to get involved with CIA, as they are so dangerous, the administration is too afraid to do anything. The first part of this story is called "The Tale of The Fortunate Fight"**

**(Pick up while school has let out for the day)**

"**Dude, you should have been at that party last Friday," his friend Christian (basically his wingman) says. "Hey, I can't go to four parties at one time," Alvin says laughing as he stops by his locker. "Yeah dude, but why miss this one," Christian asks. "Two words, Brittany Miller," he says. "But I thought you guys stop seeing each other when you guys started here," he asks. "We did, it was just scheduling that got in the way. We started going on separate tours when our careers really took off," he explains.**

**By then, Brittany comes out in the hallway talking with her best friend Lindzaye. As she heads home, Brittany goes to her locker. Alvin spots her down the hall. "Dude, there she is right now," he says. "You should go hook up man," Christian says. "Yeah, I'll just go over there and say **_**Hey sorry things didn't work out, wanna f---," **_**Alvin sarcastically says. "Really," Christian says with a weird look. "Yeah," he says with a smirk as he closes the door to his locker and goes over to her.**

**He walks up behind her "Sup Britt-ini," he surprises her. "(scoffs) Oh my god, I haven't heard that since last year. (she turns around) What do you want, and (looking around) where is your whore train at" she smugly asks. "I don't see why I can't have a groupie," he says with a grin. "Whatever. Look what did you want," she says in a hurry. "Well we got some time off coming and I wanted to see if you wanted to do something," he candidly asks. "Oh you got balls asking that," as she stands up to him. In the meantime, Christian is loving it. "What," as he tries not to remember the night he cheated on her. "I told you, don't play with me," as she gets in his face. "But it was only one time," he says apologizing. "Oh whatever," as she pushes him back and he bumps into Emilio.**

"**Hey man what da f---," as he pushes Alvin back into the lockers. "Hey dude he didn't mean it," as Christian tries to reconcile. "Man, get outta here," as Luther grabs him pushes him away. "Dude, look it was just a plain accident," he apologizes. "SHUT UP," as Emilio punches him in the mouth. Alvin tries to stand up as Brittany tries to keep him back. "Alvin it's not worth it," she says until she pushed back by Salinas. Brittany tries to push her back but is smacked down in the back as then Salinas slaps back-handed her. Brittany slams up against the lockers and drops to her knees. By then Alvin is trying to stand up by using Salinas as leverage and slowly manages to turn it into choking her. She then clubs him down in the back with her fist. "GET HIM," she says regaining composure. "Oh you wanna choke my girl huh," Emilio says kicking him in the ribs. "DO IT BABY," she screams to Emilio. "THAT'LL TEACH YA, DON'T YOU PUT YOUR DAMN HANDS ON ME AGAIN," she yells standing over him and then spits at him. Emilio then grabs Brittany by the hair and stands her up and then he back-hands her. "Oh God," she cries.**

**Then Alvin tries to sneak attack Emilio until he's grabbed by Rhino and throws him into the lockers across the hall. Then he grabs him again and slings him back across into the other lockers. By now Alvin is extremely fatigued that he kneels down and lays next to Brittany. "How ya like it now, you Backstreet Bitch," says Luther as C.I.A and Salinas walk away with everyone watching. **

**Alvin finds the energy to sit up and check on Brittany. She slowly sits up, "Yeah, I'm just really sore," she says a little dazed. "Come on," Alvin says as he puts his arms around her to help her up. By then Theodore and Eleanor came running down the hall to them as word spread about the fight. **

"**Guys, we heard what happed. Are you okay," Theodore asks very concerned. "I think I dislocated my shoulder," he moans. "Oh I'm gonna get them back," he then says angered. "But Alvin, those guys can and could have killed you," Eleanor says while holding up Brittany. "But something has to be done, Salinas spit on me. I'm not taking that," he adds.**

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Tale of The Fortunate Fight: Part 2

**Chapter Two**

**While Jeanette was in the library checking out some books, one of the students stopped her leaving. Hey, your name is Jeanette right," he asks. "Yeah," she says a little confused. "You got a sister, Brittany," he says. "Yeah, what's all this about," she says very concerned. "I hate to surprise you like this, but she just got the hell beat out of her by CIA," he says shocked. "WHAT," she screams as she drops the books she was holding. "Yeah, and her boyfriend too," he adds. "She doesn't have a boyfriend though," she corrects him. "Well I do know it was her and Alvin," he tells her. ""Well, where are they," she asks. They we're being helped home by I think, Eleanor and Theodore," he explains.**

**Immediately she leaves and stops by the science lab to get Simon and hurry home. As she gets there, Simon is just coming out of the lab. "Whoa, slow down Jeanette," he says with a smile. "Simon, we gotta get home, they say Alvin and Brittany were beat up by CIA," she says scared. "WHAT," he says shocked as they both quickly leave to get home.**

**(Meanwhile, at the Miller's)**

"**Ouch," Brittany says as she tries to lie down. "I'm so sore, I must admit, Salinas is a pretty tough girl," she says. "Well I heard she just got out of YDC for punching a grown man," says Eleanor. In the meantime, Alvin is looking in the mirror at his shoulder. By then, Simon and Jeanette make it over. "Brittany," says Jeanette and Simon comes in and checks on Alvin. "What were you thinking trying to fight CIA Alvin," Simon asks. "I accidentally bumped into Emilio," he explains. "And Salinas went off on Brittany and she then spat on me," he adds.**

**Simon helps Alvin pop his shoulder back into place. "Hey, watch it genius. Can you make it hurt even worst," he says angered. "Look guys, I don't wanna talk about the fight anymore, I just wanna rest," she says frustrated. As the four of them (Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore) walk out she stops Alvin. "Alvin wait," she says in pain. "That girl you slept with was she worth it," she asks. "Not really, I guess I did it because I had enough of being on the road and it was hard to stay in one place," he says.**

**She tries to sit up as Alvin helps her. He sees a little bruising on her body. "God Brittany, they really did work on you," as he looks at her bruises. "How about one for old time sake," he asks while he starts giving her a shoulder massage. She thinks about it for a few moments, "Okay, but I'm still upset with you," she reminds him. As he starts working on her shoulders and arms, she can't help but reminisce the times he would give her a massage, even if they didn't get in a fight. He can tell the hot spots he hit by her reflex.**

"**Seen anybody else lately," he asks her. "Just on a friendly level," she answers. "You," she returns the question. "No. Just that one chick since you," he says. She turns around and looks at him. "I'm dead serious," he says with a grin. "Now come on and turn around. You're way too tense," he said moving down to her arms and upper back. **

**He could tell she was enjoying this massage as she always got real quiet when getting a rub down. As he continued, he got caught up in the moment and started kissing her neck and shoulders. It felt good for a couple seconds, but then she turns to him. "Alvin, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't go any further," she explained to him. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's just that it brings back memories," he said. As he continued, he moved down a little further. She was really enjoying her massage, in fact a little too much. She was a little restless as he finished up, while he moved back up and rubs her shoulders again as he finished. **

"**Thanks," she says as she turns to him. "Oh My God," she says. "What," he wonders. "You're left eye is so…so…is that a black eye," she asks concerned. "Is it bad," he asks. "I don't think" as she lightly touches around it. It's too tender and sore to touch as he pulls away when she touches it. "Is it swollen," Alvin asks. "I don't know…you keep pulling away I can't tell," she explains while holding him still.**

**As she continues to look at his eye, she wouldn't help but look into his blue eyes. "They…I mean, (sighs) IT looks pretti…better that it did earlier," she tries to say. "Well that's good," he says as he sits on the bed with her. She looks at him as his eyes met hers, they giggle for a second as she comes in to kiss him. Just as they are about to kiss, the phone rings. She lies back on the bed frustrated to quietly scream "SH--," as she answers the phone. "WHAT," she exclaims in a whisper. **

"**Brittany, it's me Simon. Dave want's you guys to come over," he says to her. "Okay," she tells him as she hangs up. "We gotta go to your house," says Brittany as they get up and leave.**

**(As they get to the Seville's, Dave is in the living room with their security team.) **

"**What's this," Alvin says concerned. "I can't run the risk of something happening to you guys. So you two will have the security team from your concert tours to chaperone you guys," Dave explains. "No," Brittany says in frustration. "That will give Salinas another reason to start another fight. I wanna handle this on my own," she defends herself. "You must've not heard that Emilio carries a gun for protection for Salinas," Jeanette tells her.**

**By then, Dave pulls out a note that was left in the yard for Alvin. It read:**

"**Your final hours are upon you Alvin."**

**-CIA**

**Dave says "if you're going to take the risk of going to school, both of you are taking security," he explains to them.**

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Tale of The Fortunate Fight: Part 3

**Chapter 3**

**(The Seville's – 7:30 p.m.)**

"**But Dave," Alvin protests. "It's decided Alvin," Dave stands firm. Alvin storms off and Brittany follows him. He bursts through his bedroom door, "This is f--ing bulls--," yells Alvin. Brittany stands in his doorway. "Is it true, you know about Emilio protecting Salinas," she asks worried. "I've heard about it, I've never really seen it though," he says. "Are you worried about the note," she asks him. "Well yeah, they want…me…dead," he says very worried as he holds her. "Alvin, I'm really scared for you right now," says Brittany as she embraces him tight. **

"**Alvin, Dave need your… class…schedule," Simon says after walking in and seeing them in each others arms. They quickly pull away from each other while quickly regaining composure. "Uh…Brittany, I guess while you're here you can give him yours too," Simon adds while looking at them weird. "Okay, I'll go…do…ya know… that," she says backing up and bumps into the wall. "Oops, uh, sorry. I'll just…bye", she stammers as she quickly leaves.**

**(Later that night – 10:15 p.m.)**

**Brittany is on her cell phone with her friends Lindzaye and Skye, on three-way. She tells them about the death threat on Alvin. "Let me get this straight," says Lindzaye, "first he cheats on you, then you wanted nothing to do with him, and now you trying to save his life," she questions her. "I got a hunch that he's telling the truth," she says defending him. "I would have let that prick get his face smashed in if he had cheated on me," says Skye. "Yeah, but you don't have feeling for Alvin like I had…or… have," says Brittany.**

**(Her cell phone beeps: "Incoming Call"/Alvin Seville - 10:23 p.m.)**

"**Hey girls I gotta take this call, see ya at school," says Brittany. "Okay," they both say as they hang up. "Yeah Alvin," she says switching over to him. "It's really starting to set in now," he says while lying on his bed. "You think they're gonna kill me," he asks nervously. She says nothing for a few seconds as she's uncomfortable with what she wants to say. "They're really gonna kill me," he says sadly as he's starting to realize his fate. "Maybe you should stay home tomorrow," she says while starting to cry. "I can't. They could come here or anything. I can't put everyone else in danger," he says thinking of everyone. "Brittany…can I come over," he asks in desperation. "How? Miss Miller doesn't want people in after 10 p.m., and it's like 10:30," she explains to him. "Please," he says with fear. She thinks about it for a second. "Okay…but meet me in the back around 11:30," she instructs him.**

**(10:40 p.m.)**

**Alvin lies on his bed, pondering what is going to happen to him tomorrow. He stares at the ceiling as different scenarios run thru his mind. More importantly, he needs to keep an eye on Brittany. Salinas isn't your normal woman, she doesn't fear anyone, she'll fight anyone, even dogs and cats. Eventually he drifts off into a trance, as he flashforwards into the next day:**

**(Flashforward in nightmare sequence)**

**Emilio: Thought you could outrun us huh muthaf--, get ova here (Grabs him by the shirt)**

**Brittany: Emilio stop, please! (She begs him)**

**Salinas: (She smacks her against the lockers) Shut the f-- up and get ova there!**

**(Emilio and Luther holding Alvin up)**

**Rhino: (Looking at Brittany and threatens her) I swear you say anything about this and I'll be sending parts of your man to ya piece by piece. (As he punches Alvin)**

**(Alvin drops down)**

**Luther: Stand him up! (As they Emilio and Rhino pick him up as he gets punched again)**

**Emilio: Yeah, my turn pu--! (As Alvin is barely able to stand while faintly looking at Brittany).**

**Brittany: GUYS STOP IT PLEASE!!**

**Emilio: 'Lina, go shut her up please!!**

**Salinas: You got it baby (As she walks up to her and back-hands her as she drops to the floor)**

**Alvin: (Who could barely speak) Screw you guys.**

**Brittany: Alvin stop!! (She says crying)**

**Emilio: (Who pulls out his 9mm and walks up to him)**

**Brittany: EMILIO NO!! (She screams while crying uncontrollably as Salinas holds her back)**

**Emilio: (Points it at Alvin) Game Ova bitch (As Alvin closes his eyes)**

**(As Emilio fires the shot, You could hear Brittany make a final plea as she's too late)**

**(End flashforward)**

**-End of Chapter-**


	4. Tale of The Fortunate Fight: Part 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**(Gasp) Alvin suddenly wakes up gasping for air in a cold sweat. He then turns and looks at the clock (11:03 p.m.), he then gets up and quickly creeps down stairs and goes into the living room. He sees "The Chipmunks" security team in the kitchen as they're supposed to be keeping guard on the house. "I got to get to Brittany," he thinks to himself. He goes back upstairs and sets his room up like he sleep and closes the door as he leaves a note, like he always does, telling people not to bother him.**

**He manages to quietly go outside without making any sudden noises as he calls Brittany on her cell phone instead of the house phone.**

**("Incoming Call"/Alvin Seville - 11:12 p.m.)**

"**Hello," she answers. "Brittany, I have to see you like right now," he whispers as he's scared out of his mind, not to mention not wanting anyone to hear him. "Alvin, you sound terrified," she tells him. "Please," he begs her for comfort. "I'm friggin' paranoid here," he whispers. She thinks about it for a second, "Okay, meet me in the back," she tells him. "Okay," he says as he heads off for the Miller's "Wait here," she says while going through the house looking at all the rooms to make sure everyone is sleep. **

**When he gets over there, Brittany is already waiting for him. "What's wrong," she asks him concerned. "Britt, I can't sleep what so ever. I had a nightmare that Emilio killed me...as they made you watch," he says scared. "Maybe you SHOULD stay here for the night," she says worried about him. They come up the stairs to the back door as he goes through first. Then as Brittany comes through, she quietly closes the door and locks it. **

"**You know Alvin; I'm pretty scared for your safety as well as mine. "You saw that look Salinas gave me," she explains as she turns around and walks right into the most passionate kiss from Alvin she's ever received, as he takes her in his arms. She fights it at first, but finally gives in. She feels like she's in another world as she begins to feel weak in the knees as she holds onto him.**

**He then picks her up and sits her on the kitchen counter as he starts kissing her all over. "Alvin…wait," she says while trying to catch her breath. "What's all this about," she asks him while feeling really "warm" all over. "Britt, if tonight is my last night," he says a little emotional. "I wanna spend it with you," he says to her while wiping her tears away. She holds his hand and looks into his blue eyes. "(Gasps) You're trembling Alvin," she says stroking his hand. "I can't help it ****Brittany," he says as he kisses her hand.**

"**Everyone is asleep for the night. Come with me," she says as she hops off the counter and quietly takes him by the hand. "What are you doing," he asks following her. "You'll see," she tells him. As they walk into her bedroom, she quietly closes the door and locks it. She turns him around and french kisses him as she takes his hat and shirt off. Then she takes her hair clip out and lets her beautiful auburn hair flow freely.**

"**Brittany…I've never seen your hair like this," he says running his fingers through her hair as he comments her on he beauty. "I always let down my hair at night," she says smiling. She slightly giggles, and looks into his eyes. "Take me baby," she whispers to him as she looks at him with a devilish smirk. You could feel the heat between the both of them as Alvin picks her up and carries her to her bed. As he does, he VERY gently lays her across her bed as he sits next to her. "I'm sorry I hated you all this time," she says apologizing, I'm sorry I hurt you," he says as he starts kissing her.**

**She struggles to get his pants off as he gets on top of her. He then manages to get her top off as she starts letting her hands roam all over his chest. They decide to take it slow as they want to cherish the moment. Then he starts kissing her just about everywhere as he kisses her on the lips, then her chest as she moans each time he kisses her. Then he starts moving down to her stomach as giggles and squirms. "Alvin…that tickles," as she smiles at him.**

**As he "goes in on her," she pretty much becomes disconnected from the outside world. She moans louder, "Brittany, shhh…someone might hear us," he tells her. "I…don't….care," she stammers as she starts to hold on to him as she "hangs on for the ride." "Ahhh!," she quickly screams, but catches herself. He then moves down and starts kissing her thighs. He starts kissing and licking her all over as the intimacy is driving her crazy. **

**She's getting really hot now as he heads "downtown" on her. She squirms and moans as she feeling the best she's felt in months. As he works her mid-section, he could hardly keep his hand on her as her skin was wet his hands would just slide down her body. Brittany continually whispers his name over and over as did Alvin repeatedly. he starts kissing and licking her mid-section again as he can't get enough. He marvels at how well he keeps her body healthy and fit. He knew she was flexable, but the moves shes been putting on him, even he couldn't keep up with her.**

**They then switch places so roughly Brittany accidentally knocks stuff off her nightstand as the radio turned on ironically to the intimate song "Driving Me Crazy." "Screw it," she mumbles as she looks at him with a "hungry for sex" look as she starts kissing him on his chest. Luckily no one heard the noise from her room. As she gets into "place" on him as she thrusts her tight hips against him. He grabs a hold of her hips as he flows with her as she tosses her hair back. She then comes in and kisses him over and over as he holds her close. He runs his hands all over her healthy toned body as he can see the beads of sweat glisten in the moonlight shining thru the window. **

**He grabs her and slams her over and get back on top as he starts kissing her body again as she's holding on to him so tight, her nails start to dig into his back as she scratches downward. Then he "goes in her" again as she moans a little louder. "ALVIN,"" she says his name louder and louder, over and over. She's now losing control of her emotions as tears are coming down, as he continually grinds against her. "Oh God," she screams over and over now she just grabs a pillow and covers her face and screams into it as he unloads inside her as the song ends. She's physically worn out now as she just lays there catching her breath as Alvin kisses her again and lies beside her.**

**As she cuddles up beside him, "I love you baby," she says to him. "I love you too sweetheart," he says playing with her hair. He looks at the clock as it says (12:45 a.m.), "I didn't know you were such a freak in the bed," he whispers to her. "I didn't either," she says back. "What do you mean by that," he says confused. "Well it's hard to explain when its my… (whispers to him) first…time," she says to him. "Bulls--," he says with a smile on his face. "I'm serious," she says with a little giggle. "And I thank you so much," she tells him with a kiss. "I love you Britt-ini," he responds as he holds her close to him.**

**-End of Chapter-**


	5. Tale of The Fortunate Fight: Part 5

**Chapter Five**

**(1:30 a.m.)**

**The time is passing by slowly by now, as this might be a good thing for Alvin as he still can't sleep. Brittany is having a tough time getting to sleep herself as they stay up chatting and talking to each other about their greatest hits and misses over the years. They seem to make each other comfortable as they laugh about their past conflicts.**

"**I still can't get to sleep," Alvin says as Brittany looks a little sleepy. "Hey Britt, if you wanna try to get some sleep, go ahead," he says to her as she lays her head on his shoulder to rest. By (2:00 a.m.), she manages to get to sleep as Alvin lays there and watches her as she drapes her arm over his chest. "God, what am I gonna do," he ponders as he watches her sleep. He keeps replaying the nightmare and the fight in his mind over and over.**

**He looks down at her again as she lightly rubs his chest. Eventually he nods off to sleep around 2:45 a.m. He slips into another trance.**

**(Enter nightmare sequence)**

**He's walking down the hall, and he's suddenly grabbed and thrown against the lockers.**

"**You just couldn't stay away couldya," says a Luther in the distance. "Who's there," Alvin asks in fear. He gets smacked across the face. "What did I tell you about talking," Rhino says walking into the hallway light at school.**

**Alvin tries to retaliate as he's struck down by Emilio. "You just won't learn will ya," says Emilio. Luther walks up to him, cracking his knuckles as he sucker punches in the stomach. He manages to stand up as he gets punched in the stomach three or four times.**

**Alvin drops to his knees as he's starting to spit up a little blood. He looks up at them as he's met with a fist across the right side of his face as he falls to the floor. His energy has quickly depleted as he craws along the floor looking for leverage to stand up. He gets to his knees to stand up and out of nowhere Emilio punches him again as he falls backwards to the floor while looking up at the ceiling.**

**By now Emilio is standing over him as he pulls out his 9mm as he points it at him. He's unaware of what is going on as you hear the gunshot being fired as his vision blacks out.**

**(End of nightmare trance)**

**He has a violent reflex as he wakes up gasping for air again. This wakes up Brittany as he calms him down. "It's okay Alvin, I'm right here" she says comforting him. "I'm gonna die Brittany," he says very depressed as he curls up in the bed sheet. "Come on baby, you got to think positive," she tells him. He then looks at the clock as it reads (4:22 a.m.) He visualizes the note left for him by CIA as he can't stop thinking about his potential killers.**

"**Well if anything tries to happen, at least we will have backup," says Brittany referring to his security team. "I know but it's so hard to concentrate when someone is plotting to kill you," he says nervously. "I'm having a hard time as well," she reminds him. "I know baby. I guess we both fear for our lives," he adds. "Come on, you should get back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," he whispers to her as he cuddles her closer to him as she starts to drift off back to sleep. He tries to stay up the rest of the night but he eventually nods off again around 5:00 a.m. While he's sleep he briefly have visions of his life flashing before him as this is now freaking him out now. He's paranoid, delirious, and a feeling of high sense of anxiety has taken over him.**

**He just lays there as he watches time go by very slowly. As it finally hit 6:00 a.m., he manages to get is last couple minutes of sleep as daylight was starting to appear. But this time, he slept for a full hour with no trances or bad dreams, in fact it was the most peacefully amount of sleep he had all night. As 7:00 a.m. rolled around, he's lightly awakened by Brittany as she doesn't want to startle him. "Alvin," she calls him. "Yeah," he answers as he is extremely tired and stressed out. "Gotta get up," she tells him. She sits next to him as he lies beside her. "You wanna go through with it," she asks him. "Well, I guess I have no other choice," he says depressingly as she lightly kisses him.**

**Alvin then leaves to go back home to change. As he gets back home, he quietly goes back upstairs slips into his room. Luckily no one noticed that he was gone last night. As he gets changed, he comes back down stairs wearing his classic red Alvin shirt with the classic yellow "A" logo. "Good morning Alvin," Dave says greeting him. "Hi," he says with a deep breath. "Want breakfast," their personal chef asks. "No, I'm not really feeling hungry," he says with a sad look on his face. By then Simon and Theodore come downstairs to eat.**

"**Mr. Seville," the head of security calls Dave. "We're ready for your instructions," he adds. "Well, maybe we should wait for Brittany to get here," he says. "I called Miss Miller earlier and she should be here any minute," he adds. Simon looks to Alvin, "Hey, I'll be looking in on you from time to time today okay," he assures Alvin. "I suppose. I just don't feel good right now," he says holding his stomach. By then Brittany arrives at the Seville's as Dave brings the security team together as well as Alvin and Brittany.**

"**Okay guys," he says to everybody there. "I've managed to work something out with the school to get you guys in with out any conflict," Dave explains. "Now two of you guys will accompany Brittany to her classes, and since he enemy is not in her class, you should keep a low profile during the classes. The other two guys will be with Alvin," Dave says while looking at him. "You guys will stay with Alvin when he's not in class. I think he may be on the safe side in the classroom as well. But during bathroom breaks, changing periods, and especially lunch, you will be on class A level of security," he makes clear. "Why don't they just sleep with me for now on," Alvin mumbles sarcastically. "ALVIN, I'm doing this for your own good. What else to you want me to do," he says worried. "The school board won't do anything for fear of the school's safety; police officers have received death threats for other students if they get involved. There's no way out," he tells him.**

**Dave looks at the clock, "Okay guys it's time to move out," he says. "Alvin grabs his book bag and heads for the door. But the next thing Alvin does is very shocking to everyone there. He walks over to Dave and unexpectedly gives Dave kind of a hug but not a hug as he feels too grown for that. Then Brittany goes over to Dave, "I think he'll be fine," she says as she looks at him. Then she goes to her sisters and gives them both a hug as Alvin does the same to his brothers.**

"**Mr. Seville," the head security guy says to Alvin, "It's time," he adds. Alvin and Brittany head for the door hand in hand as they leave for what feels like a long trip to school, especially since it's usually a five minute drive. They get in the SUV to take them onward. As they head off Alvin turns to Brittany as he holds her hand, "You scared," he asks. She nods her head, "Yeah," she answers. He puts his arm around her shoulder as he tries his best to comfort her as he's nervous himself. It was a very quiet ride from the Seville's to school as they arrive in a little under ten minutes.**

**As they get out, they had to wait for clearance before moving on into the school. A lot of people noticed the team as it was unusual for them to be there. "I knew this would be too much," she says regretfully. Almost the entire school knows who they are, so seeing the security team there, they knew something was up. At this time, they usually go their separate ways. "Be careful," Alvin says they hug and kiss but continue to hold each other for a little longer. They held hands as they left until they were separated from each other.**

**As Alvin heads to his first class of the day, he says nothing as he just walks down the hall, not even looking at anybody. As the security team gets him to his class they stop a couple feet short to keep a look out in the hallway. Meanwhile, Brittany is being escorted to her first class given the same stipulations. By now, Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore are already at school as they see the security team already in place for lookout. They now separate except for Theodore and Eleanor as they take their first class together.**

**Throughout the entire time in first period, Alvin just continually looks at the classroom door and the clock as he wants the class to hurry up and end. Brittany keeps an eye on her cell phone in case he pages for her. As for the rest, they decided to synchronize their phones in case of an emergency. **

**(Advancing to the middle of second period, as Alvin and Brittany managed to survive the first class of the day.)**

**In this class Alvin is there with Christian as Alvin learns they got him too after CIA got finished with Alvin and Brittany. They didn't put a death threat on him, but he's still nervous nonetheless.**

**In Brittany's class, she is there with Lindzaye and Skye as they talk about the threat on Alvin. "I'm really worried about you Britt," Lindzaye says to her. "I'M more worried about Alvin, he's practically terrified right now," she answers. "You still care about that prick," Skye says to her. "We made up last night…REALLY made up," she says with a light grin. "Did you sleep with him," asks Lindzaye. "Yeah," Brittany answered. "Yeah…so…I love him guys," as Brittany defends him. "But its Salinas I'm worried about for myself," she says concerned.**

**(By now, we advance to lunch time as they both make it through third period with out any conflict. Simon managed to get a peek at Alvin during second period as well as Jeanette looked in on Brittany as saw she was holding up as well.)**

**As he was on his way to lunch, he and the security team is walking down the hallway, as he's doing so, he saw Brittany coming from her locker with her group of security. He quickly heads over there as his guys briefly lost vision of him. As Alvin was nearing her locker he past the bathroom as out of nowhere he ran into a clothesline from Rhino's arm knocked him straight down. As he tries to get up, Chipmunks security comes running around the corner. One of the bodyguards shoots his taser at him, but it misfires and deflects off the lockers. By then, Emilio comes up and (smack) as he punches Alvin as he drops down. Now Brittany, pages Simon and Jeanette as she runs over to defend him.**

"**Alvin," she screams, but is quickly interfered by Salinas punching her in the stomach. Alvin quickly gets to his feet and pushes Salinas into the lockers. "Alvin, Brittany, wait" as the security leader instructs them to keep hidden. As Alvin pushes Salinas, Emilio grabs Alvin, punches him in the stomach and slings him across the hall into the other lockers. Now he has re-injured his right shoulder. He drops to his knees as Luther kicks him in the stomach. Another one of the Chipmunks security team directly tases Luther as he drops to the ground.**

**Brittany is struggling with Salinas as she punches Brittany in the stomach and then back-hands her, Emilio pushes her down in defense of Salinas as she kicks her. "Yeah, how u like that you fu-- Barbie," she says. As Brittany starts crawling to stand up, Salinas looks around to see who else she could do to help. As she returns to Brittany, she surprises her with a right handed punch to the face. Salinas notices that her lip is bleeding. "YOU…BITCH," she screams as she dives at her and starts choking her. Brittany manages to get a hold of Salinas as well. The security team tries to separate them, but they are really working this fight. Salinas regains composure and kicks her in the stomach then punches her twice and slaps her against the lockers, as she drops down next to them. She's pretty much lays there as Salinas tries to stop bleeding. **

**Meanwhile, the other four Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor arrives after Simon pages Dave to tell him its actually happening. They arrive only to have security hold them back. As that happens, Salinas tries to hold Alvin down, but as he struggles to get her off of him, the only thing he could do was forcefully back her up into the lockers and slaps her as she drops down. "You muthaf--," Emilio says as he couldn't help but pull out his knife as he starts swinging it at him. "ALVIN," screams Simon warning him. As Alvin is backing up he gets slashed in the right arm.**

**Chipmunk's security is pretty much getting things back under control until, as Alvin notices Salinas standing over Brittany. "Get up," says Salinas as she grabs her by the hair. "What you gotta say now bitch," she says to Brittany. "This is for Alvin," says Brittany as she spits in her face. "You fu--ing bitch, you can't get enough can ya" Salinas says as she starts to punch Brittany but she blocks it, as she's caught by surprise. Brittany tells her "No more…no more," while shaking her head, as she repeatedly starts punching Salinas as she drops down and Brittany starts kicking her. Brittany pretty much has her own cheering section going as her sisters, plus Simon and Theodore cheer her on.**

**Alvin starts getting the feeling of de ja vu, as Emilio notices Brittany going off on Salinas. Emilio goes to his book bag and pulls out his 9mm. (Gasp) as Alvin turns around to see Emilio pointing the gun at Alvin. He backs up in desperation as he says "Don't do it, Emilio…please," he begs of him. Emilio smiles as you can see a little blood dripping down as he has a bloody lip. He slowly turns the gun towards Brittany as she notices as well. "'Lina…move," he tells her as she backs off Brittany so Emilio can get a better view.**

**Emilio notices a couple of the security guys running towards him to stop him, while the lead guard has his taser ready to shock him. Alvin then tries to run toward Brittany as Emilio fires a shot. He pulls Brittany down as he gets hit right in his back. He drops down to the floor next to her. "NO…ALVIN," she screams with fear. The lead security member gets a hold of Emilio by tasing him until he drops down. Rhino starts to run over to help as Luther manages to get back to his feet until the security guys confront them. "You two want some of this…then get down on the floor… NOW," one of them demands as they snatch them down to the floor.**

"**ALVIN," she cries over and over. "BABY…GET UP…PLEASE," she pleads as he doesn't move. She cries uncontrollably as she begs of him. "ALVIN…DON'T GO…DON'T LEAVE ME…I LOVE YOU," she begs with tears coming down. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor, as well as their friends rushes to him. "Hold on guys, stay back," the bodyguards instruct them. Brittany struggles and fights with the bodyguards as they try to keep her back while the other guys check on him. "MOVE…QUIT IT…I LOVE YOU ALVIN…I LOVE YOU," she screams over and over, "PLEASE…DON'T LEAVE ME". Her friends Lindzaye and Skye help try to comfort her as does Brittany's sisters as she just holds on to Jeanette crying. Simon consoles Theodore as they both watch over the security team as they call for medical attention. **

**(5 – 10 minutes have elapsed)**

"**His preliminary vitals are okay," one of the bodyguards say to Brittany. "He just took one to the back," he adds as the paramedics come in and take over. Alvin amazingly starts gasping for air as he comes to. "He's going into shock…we're taking him to university hospital," one of the paramedics says. The head bodyguard for Alvin comes over to Brittany and tells her what's going on. She's so spaced out she couldn't even say anything, she just has a blank stare on her face as they get him on a stretcher. "It'll be okay Brittany," Jeanette says consoling her as she just stands there dazed and trembling. "Can she see him," Jeanette asks one of the bodyguards. "Yeah," he answers. She walks over to him as they get him ready and she holds his hand and lightly kisses him. "Brittany…," he mumbles as he opens his eyes while a little dazed. "Hey baby," she says holding back tears as she kisses his hand. "I want to go with him," she demands the paramedic. "I don't think we can do that," he answers. "Please…I'm his girlfriend," she begs as she officially announces to the public. (Sighs) she looks at her comforting Alvin, "Okay…but we gotta go right now," as he agrees. As he looks at the bruises she has, he mentions to her, "In fact, we can take care of those bruises for you too along the way," he says to her. **

**(By then, Dave arrives with Miss Miller as they come to pick up Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore as they leave for university hospital.)**

**(In the ambulance, Alvin's status begins to improve as they get him stabilized.)**

**As Dave gets everyone to the hospital, Brittany is waiting impatiently in the waiting room as she tells them the news. "Are you okay Brittany," as Simon and Theodore inquire. "A little, Alvin is doing better," she informs them. As an hour and a half passes by, the doctor comes out to the waiting room as Brittany embraces herself for the news. "He's gonna be fine, nothing major was hit, we just removed the bullet and patched him up, he'll be in recovery," he explains. "YES," Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor cheer at the same time. Brittany begins to cry tears of joy as they rally behind her. "So I can see him," she eagerly asks. "You bet," he says with a smile as she takes off towards the back.**

**She gets to the back to see him sitting up, with his arm wrapped up. "ALVIN," she says coming in. "Brittany," he says a little groggy. "I thought I lost you," she says taking his hand. "I thought I was leaving too," he replies as she is rubbing his hands, he motions for her. "Come here," he says with a smile as she comes to him as he kisses her. "DAVE," he says happily. "Hey Alvin. I'm so glad you're feeling better. You know they arrested Emilio, Luther, Rhino, and Salinas, so you won't have to worry about them anymore," he informs him. "And it looks as if they will be there for a long time," he adds. "I love you Alvin," Brittany says to him. "I LOVE YOU TOO," he says in the clearest voice to her while smiling at her.**

"**Good news Mr. Seville," the doctor says to Alvin, "there are no other problems we've seen so the way things are going, you be going home later this evening," he says to him. **

**(Alvin is released later in the day as they head home. They celebrated Alvin's miraculous survival. But Alvin slips over to the Miller's later that night by Brittany's request.)**

**As he gets there, he's met by Brittany waiting on him. "Alvin," she whispers happily and they just hold each other for a few seconds. "So what do you wanna do," he ponders. "Maybe hang out here or something," she says with a smile. "You go on upstairs I gotta freshen up," she says happily. "Uh…okay," he says a little confused. As she comes in her room and closes the door, she locks it. "Uh Brittany, why are you wearing a robe," he says little curious. "I don't know," she says nonchalant as she lets it slip off onto the floor. "Oops," she says with a devilish smile. "I want you baby," licking his lips. "I want you more," she says with a smile. She turns off the light and hops in bed with him as he starts kissing her all over. "ALVIN…I told you that tickles," she says giggling uncontrollably.**

**-The End-**


	6. Tale of One Drink Too Many 1

**The Tale of One Drink Too Many**

**For uncomfortable readers, the following story contains strong language and strong sexual situations. This story is rated M.**

**Chapter One**

**It is summer vacation for the Chipmunks and Chipettes as Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette have graduated high school. So as part of going on "vacation," Dave has put together a fun cross-country concert tour called "The Chipmunk Heat Tour." On this tour, the boys and girls will perform on the same show respectively singing their hit tracks, before returning to the studio as the fall classes start shortly there after.**

**In the meantime, Dave managed to get permission from some of the parents of the Chipmunks and Chipettes friends to tag along and join them on the road as part of this 15 cities in 10 weeks tour. Friends include: JoAnna, (Brittany), Skye (Brittany), and Christian (Alvin). What Dave doesn't know is that this group can prove to be a combustible group of teenagers as they learn more about peer pressure, sexuality, and testing their judgment. We call this story "The Tale of One Sip Too Many."**

**We pick up the story a week into the tour after a live event in Phoenix, Arizona. Dave has decided to give them their space as they go to and from the hotel and sometimes hanging out in a private limousine. This time, the limo has pulled out of the U.S. Airways Centre on their way back to the hotel in Scottsdale.**

**Minutes into the ride, they're already talking about highlights of the show. Alvin is sitting beside Brittany while playing with his new DVD camera as he records "different shots" of Brittany and JoAnna. Skye is talking with Christian as he's been trying to hook up with her. Simon and Jeanette are busy texting each other on their new iPhones, while Theodore and Eleanor are busy raiding the snack bar.**

**"That show was hot," says Brittany discussing their performance. Dave has had to warn Brittany about her style of stage wear when performing. "Well those mini skirts are getting shorter and shorter…pretty soon you'll be wearing a skirt that looks like a collar," she says as everyone laughs. "I know it was hot here today," Alvin says while playing with his camera. "Alvin, Phoenix would freeze without me here," she says with a grin. Alvin turns his camera as she trails up her legs and thighs. "Didn't you get enough in Las Vegas the other day," she says with a smirk. "Hey it's for my future anatomy class," he says smiling. "You're such a dick," she smiles.**

**"Hey Jeanette, check out this cool feature," he says as he shows her the YouTube channel feature. "Cool, we could probably put our videos on there sometime," she says. By then, the limo hits a bump in the road as Jeanette bumps into him as he catches her. They look into each others eyes as they eventually laugh. Jeanette is still Jeanette, but a more developed, matured, yet still a little clumsy Jeanette.**

**"Hey Ellie, they have chocolate chip muffins," Theodore says happily as he has had two blueberry muffins already. "Pass 'em over," Eleanor says to him. Eleanor has done some "growing" over the years herself as its starting to attract Theodore. Of course, she was always a chubby girl, but now Ellie more of a beautiful, thick young woman. But she has also found some new changes in her life that she has wanted to express.**

**Meanwhile, Alvin is still getting shots of his star attraction as she plays along as she's talking about their next shopping trip when they get to San Antonio, Texas in a couple days. As he records, she slowly reveals a little thigh action for him as he loves every second of it. JoAnna notices what she's doing, but kind of reads it differently as she turns in a little closer to her. By then, he is pointing the camera at JoAnna, as he was checking out her assets while she points him out. "Is here anything I can help you with," she says to him laughing. "He thinks he's a playboy," Brittany says with a smirk while looking at him licking her lips.**

**As Theodore digs through the snack bar in the limo, Alvin asks him is there anything to drink. "Well…there's only water, champagne, and…wine… coolers," he says to Alvin. "What? Let me see that champagne," he says to him. "What are you doing," Simon asks concerned. "I'm going to have me some bubbly," he says with a smile. "Of course you know you're not of legal age and you know that Dave will KILL you," he says like a parent. "So what are you, a fu-- after school special," he says sarcastically as everyone starts laughing.**

**He tries to get the cork to pop off as he starts to aim it at Simon. (POP) the cork goes flying as it ricochets around the limo as champagne starts flowing out of the bottle. "Oops…sorry," he says nonchalantly as he purposely spills some on Brittany. He then comes over and licks it off of her while he gives her a kiss. He pours himself a glass as he gives it a try. "Hey, this is good," he says tasting some more. "I want some," Brittany says after he takes a sip. "BRITTANY," Jeanette says sternly. "What are you my mom or something…you need to live a little," "You're right, it does," she says as she takes a sip. "I'll try it," says JoAnna as she samples it. Soon one by one Skye and Christian gets a drink, even Eleanor gives in and tries it.**

**"Theodore, look for some more," Alvin asks him. "Well…," he thinks about it. "Dude, don't be such a pussy," he says candidly. "ALVIN," Simon says mad at him. "Oh yeah, you're right. Don't be like SIMON," he says to both Simon and Theodore. Simon just sits there with his arms folded. Alvin then moves over to where Eleanor and Theodore are sitting as he goes through the refrigerator to find more champagne. He gives Brittany a bottle and another one to Skye.**

**Corks go flying as they pop the bottles. "Better hope Dave doesn't find out," Simon says to them. "Dude, you know you wanna try it," Christian says to him as he gets a glass full of champagne. By now, Brittany and Alvin are hooked on it as they share while drinking it straight from the bottle. Eleanor gives a sip of the drink to Theodore who thinks it's nasty at first, but takes another drink as he wants his own now.**

**By now, they have about five bottles of champagne and a couple bottles of wine coolers going around right now. JoAnna is feeling a little buzz from the drink now as she can't stop playing with Brittany. "Daym ur sexy," JoAnna keeps saying to her as Brittany tries plays it off. As Eleanor drinks a little more, she finds her self a little loose as she's in the middle of drinking some wine. Alvin totally loves what's going on as he's been recording this since they've been drinking. "You're cute Theodore…my sexy Teddy Bear," she says to him looking him over while flirting. All Theodore could only laugh and giggle as they drink a little more together. They get back to the hotel at their respective rooms and change as they decide to meet up at the jacuzzi.**

**The Chipmunks and Christian already made their way down to the pool area as they wait on the girls. As they're waiting, the hit song by Kat DeLuna hits with "Whine Up" as they talk about their next stop on tour in San Antonio, Texas. By then the girls come walking in. The look the boys had on their face seeing them come in was like being in a dream sequence.**

**Brittany decides to make Alvin sweat a little by sporting a new white/bright pink thong bikini which absolutely drove him crazy. As she nonchalantly passes other guys in the pool area, she couldn't help but receive sexy comments as she walked by. JoAnna (Orange/Purple) and Skye (Sky Blue) brought out their sexy best in swimwear. Eleanor showed off her thickness with a special kelly green for Theodore and Jeanette, who has been a little shy about her new assets sports a new white with purple stars swimsuit as she kept herself covered up as she walked up.**

**"OH MY GAWD BRITTANY," Alvin says excited to see her as she shows off her tanned and toned body while getting in. Eleanor shows off her beauty as her motto for the past couple months has been "Chunky is Cool." Jeanette comes in as she hesitates disrobing as Simon say to her, "WOW Jeanette…very attractive," while gazing at her. Everyone is sitting around talking most of them is feeling the buzz from the drinks they've had. JoAnna is just flat drunk now as she's been hitting on Brittany for the past half hour. Brittany, still a little buzzed and growing, doesn't know what to think about what's up with JoAnna.**

**"Let's play a game," Alvin asks. "How about truth of dare," says Brittany as she wants to embarrass him, even though she still loves him. "I'll take that," Skye says as well as JoAnna while looking at Alvin and Brittany. First dare, Alvin, "I dare you to go skinny dipping right now," says Brittany giggling and laughing with JoAnna. "Too late," he says with a devilish grin looking down. "WHAT," she says in shock. "STAND UP," she says a little tipsy as she takes a sip of a wine cooler. "HELL NO…I'M NOT STANDING UP IN FRONT OF THESE GUYS," he says looking at Simon, Theodore, and Christian. "STAND UP…STAND UP…STAND UP," the girls chant as Brittany and JoAnna try to pull him up. "HOLY SH--," says JoAnna with a huge smile as she loses her footing in the jacuzzi as her tipsiness has her barely able to stand. Eleanor spat her drink as her and Jeanette couldn't believe what they're seeing.**

**"ONE WORD OF THIS GUYS, AND YOU'RE DEAD," Alvin warns them as Simon and Theodore burst out laughing. "Oh okay, you girls wanna play it like that huh," he says with a mischievous smile as he comes up with a plan that just might work. He sees JoAnna over there next to Brittany as they're just cracking up laughing. That champagne and wine really hit Brittany now as she's just losing it. "JoAnna…it's your turn," he tells her. "I dare YOU to kiss a total stranger," he says with a devilish smirk. "Simple," she says to him as she grabs Brittany by the face and kisses her for almost five seconds. Everyone including Alvin has a total look of shock on their faces as Brittany sits there for a few seconds not saying anything. "Don't look all surprised Brittany…you know you liked it," JoAnna says giggling. Brittany has a blank look on her face until all of the sudden she just cracks up laughing.**

**"WHAT," Christian and Skye says looking on as they're reaching their limit. Alvin can't believe it as he just sits there with his mouth hanging open. "B-But…YOU (looking at Brittany)…and…YOU (looking at JoAnna)…are," he says totally confused as he's looking at them while they're laughing uncontrollably. "Uh…Alvin…they are straight…up…drunk," Simon says to him. "Did you see the look on his face," JoAnna says as they continue laughing. "Come on Jeanette…you wanna go for a walk," he says in disbelief. "Sure," she says as she sees Eleanor and Theodore goofing around. "ELEANOR," Jeanette says in shock. "WHAT," she answers as she and Theodore are drinking from the same bottle now. "I can't believe your doing this," she says shocked. "Well…get over it honey," she says as they start laughing hysterically. "Come on Teddy Bear…I'll show a REAL good time," Eleanor says with a smile as they managed to get out and leave as Theodore puts his arm around her waist as they leave.**

**"Let me get this straight…you're gonna let another GIRL kiss YOU," he says with a smile. "I guess," as she takes another drink. "Why…do you feel left out," she asks. "Is that like a trick question or something," he answers with another question. "Would you kiss him already…God," JoAnna says as she sits next to Alvin putting him in between them.**

**Brittany then turns to him as she kisses him deeply while stroking his dick. This turns on JoAnna in a drunken way as she starts massaging Alvin's back and shoulders. "Uh oh," Christian and Skye says with a smirk as Alvin, Brittany, and JoAnna are officially "splash drunk." "Maybe we should take this to the room," Alvin says with a slur. "I think you're right," JoAnna speaks for both her and Brittany as winks at Brittany. "Girl you are wild," says Brittany. Alvin and Brittany then got out of the jacuzzi. They have to help JoAnna as she is so drunk and disoriented, she doesn't know whether she is sitting or standing now.**

**As they help her out, she trips and takes out Alvin as they both land beside the edge of the jacuzzi while she lands face down on him. "He, he…what can I say," he says with a grin. "Oh just get up," Brittany says laughing. "You're just mad because you didn't do it," he candidly says. "I didn't do it YET Casanova," she says while helping hold up JoAnna as they head to Brittany's suite.**

**"It's gonna be a long night," says Christian as they just hangout in the pool area.**

**-End of Chapter-**


	7. Tale of One Drink Too Many 2

**(Meanwhile, at Eleanor's suite, they could hardly stand as they get to the door)**

**Eleanor is more than buzzed now, almost drunk, as they got back for some "fun." What Theodore doesn't know is that Eleanor has been a little curious about her sex life as she has always wanted to go to the extreme. The farthest they've ever gone was a makeout session at the Miller's. But her sexual tension has been building for the longest and its reaching her limit.**

**She unlocks the door as she lets him in first. "Ellie, I feel a little weird," he says experiencing his first buzz. "I feel a little strange too," she says, but is also experiencing another "strange" feeling. She comes in behind him as she turns on the light and slams the door shut and locks it and she turns her back to the door. This surprised Theodore as he quickly turns around to see her looking at him with a mischievous smirk. "Eleanor, what's going on," he wonders. "Nothing…you worry too much," she tells him as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back," she says taking her garment bag in the bathroom. "Okay," he answers while looking around. "Don't you go anywhere…or I'll come find you," she candidly says with a little giggle. "Uh…okay," he says nervously while waiting.**

**While looking around, he spots two silver briefcases on her king size bed. Just as he starts to reach for it, the bathroom door swings open and standing in the doorway was Eleanor dressed in a skintight black and spring green leather costume with a black whip in her hand. She has also added black lipstick and kept her traditional blonde hair the same. She has a very strong sexual appetite for Theodore and is ready to unleash it on him.**

**As she walks towards him, she cracks her whip near him as he starts backing up. She has the most devilish grin on her face as she demands him. "STRIP," she forcefully growls at him. "Ellie, are you okay," he asks. "DON'T CALL ME ELLIE," she corrects him as she pops him on the hand with her whip. "NOW I SAID STRIP," she yells at him, as her urge is getting stronger by the second. "B-But…," he starts to say he is interrupted by Eleanor who starts roughly taking his clothes off. "I SAID STRIP DAMMIT," as she gets him down to his boxers. "Eleanor, what happen to you," he says concerned. "DON'T TALK," she says as she pops him twice. "OW," as he jumps back.**

**She starts towards him as he backs up and trips as he falls back across the bed. She snatches her leather costume unsnapped revealing new leopard skinned lingerie. "W-What are you gonna do to me," he asks nervous but curious as he's afraid he was going to get hit again. "I'm gonna…ROCK…YOUR…WORLD," she states while crawling towards him on the bed like an animal preying on its victim. He crawls back further as she closes in on him. "What's the matter…you're with a REAL (while showing off her figure to him) woman now," she grins at him. You could follow Theodore eyes as he checks her out from top to bottom and back up top again as he wants her.**

**She starts licking him on his upped body as she gives him instructions. "My name is Vixxxen," she explains to him. "Say it…SAY IT," she demands. "O-Okay…V-Vixen," he says. "NO," as she smacks him on the arm with her whip. "IT'S VIXXXEN," she corrects him. "Now say it right," she instructs him. "V-V-Vixxxen," he says correctly. She starts back licking him as she comes up and starts kissing him. "Now we're gonna play a game," she tells him. She opens the first silver briefcase as she pulls out hand cuffs and straps him to the bed's headboard. "Is this safe," he questions her. "SHUT UP…HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME," she says offended as she smacks him on the thigh with the whip. "Okay," as he's starting to cry a little.**

**"Now, if you're a good boy and do as I SAY…maybe I'll let you loose…maybe," she says to him. She then pulls out some rope to tie his feet down and pulls out some ankle straps. "W-What are you…," he starts to say as she looks up and raises her whip at him as he keeps his mouth shut. Then she takes the last item from the first briefcase, which was a roll of duct tape. Theodore's eyes got big this time as she stretches out a huge piece as he screams, "ELEANORRRRRRRRRRR," as his voice echoes throughout the hallway of the 20th floor of the hotel.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	8. Tale of One Drink Too Many 3

**(While Theodore and Eleanor begin to settle sexual some issues, Alvin, Brittany, and JoAnna get back to Brittany's suite)**

**Alvin manages to get the door open as he has JoAnna in one arm and Brittany has her in the other. They get her over to the couch as they just drop her down. Instantly Alvin and Brittany wrap up in each others arms as they kiss each other all over. Alvin picks her up and takes her over to the bed and just drops her down as he dives in beside her. They find a way to get under the covers as they go at each other wildly. She snatches down his swimming trunks as he undid her swimsuit. She gets on top of his as he grabs hold of her hips grind roughly as she starts moaning loudly as she rides him hard. His hands explores her body as he softly touches her everywhere, while checking out her tan lines as it always drives him crazy.**

**She starts kissing him again as he kisses him on the chest and his muscular arms. She moans louder and louder as she just hops up and down on him now. She calls his name over and over as he rubs his hands over her chest as she closes her eyes. She's really pounding Alvin now as she holds on to him.**

**By then, Alvin turns the tables on her as he turns her over on her stomach and get behind her. He grabs hold of her sweet hips and pulls her towards him as he jams his dick in for some anal sex. She screams (Oh My God!!) as she's surprised by his antics. She feels outstanding as she moans louder as she starting to breathe hard. He rubs his hands all over her back as he rams her hard. "Ow…ow…ow…ow," says Brittany taking the brunt of it as she just grabs hold of the bed sheets wincing in pain. Alvin has her on all fours while she screams to herself, "FUCK ME BABY…FUCK ME BABY…FUCK ME," as she gets pounded.**

**Then he lays her on her back while he starts licking her out. As he does that, JoAnna wakes up and finds herself face down on the couch. She looks around to see where she is, while mumbling to herself, "I think I pissed myself," she says disoriented and straight drunk (forgetting she was down at the pool area earlier) as she hears Brittany's moaning to Alvin tasting her orally. JoAnna sits up to enjoy the show as Brittany puts her legs up around his shoulders as he continues eating her out. By then, JoAnna reaches over and opens another wine cooler and sits back staring at Brittany while she takes it all in.**

**Brittany is going insane internally by pleasure as she starts scratching his back as he licks and sucks her pubic area. He starts licking up her body as she gently bites her lower lip as she feels a sense of ecstasy move throughout her body. His hands roam all over her as she starts calling his name over and over. He picks up a bottle of champagne as pours a little all over her and begins licking and slurping it off of her. "OH… MY… GOD," she screams in pleasure. "LICK ME BABY…LICK ME," she commands of him.**

**JoAnna is hot both inside as well as outside, as it was like you could smell the sex in the air. She can't keep her hands off herself as she can't take it anymore. She gets up and quietly goes over to them for more of a front row look. By then Alvin sees her and grins. She smiles back at him as he turns back to Brittany like nothing even happened.**

**By then, Alvin switches places with her as she hops back on his dick and they flow and grind against each other harder and harder. JoAnna looks on as she watches the beads of sweat trail down Brittany's damp body. As she works Alvin harder she notices JoAnna as she just looks at her. By that time, she stops and continues to look at her. A few seconds would go by as in a shocking turn of events; Brittany smiles and extends her hand out to JoAnna. She grabs a hold of Brittany's hand as she pulls JoAnna in with them.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	9. Tale of One Drink Too Many 4

**(SMACK) "I SAID SHUT UP," screams Eleanor as she whips Theodore on his stomach. "I'M SORRY," he says scared and literally in tears as she puts the tape over his mouth. "Now my little Teddy bear, no one will be able to HEAR…YOU…SCREAM," she says with a devilish giggle as he tries to scream through the tape. "Now…(Opens the second briefcase), the name of this game is called (Dessert Bar)," she says with a fiendish smile. "Only…you're the desert AND I supply the toppings," she says with a big smile. She pulls out two cans of spray whipped cream. "First we spread the first layer," she explains while spraying the whipped cream all over him. Theodore is startled as the cream is really cold going on. Eleanor is just in happy land now as she makes little designs on him with the whipped cream. "Want some…sorry," she says to him as she sprays some in her mouth while laughing at him. By then she finished the first can and throws it on the floor. She takes the second can and makes an outline of his body with it.**

"**Then, we take some chocolate syrup," as she pops the top and drizzles it on him while tasting some from the bottle. "There. Now we take the sprinkles," and dashes some on him. **

**Now Eleanor…or Vixxxen, has finished "decorating" Theodore as she tells him, "You look like one sexy cupcake," she says giggling. She then starts licking all the way up his leg to his torso licking off whipped cream and chocolate. Theodore is on cloud nine right now as he can't stop laughing and giggling through the tape as she continues upward and stops. "Theodore…Theodore…THEODORE," she calls him as he's just losing it. He finally stops laughing as she reaches for the tape on his mouth. "Promise me… you won't… scream," she asks him. "Mm-hmm," nodding his head yes as he mumbles through the tape so she could torture him a little more. **

**She then snatches it off with a smirk. "Owwww," he says laughing uncontrollably. "So what do you have to say," she asks him as she licks a little chocolate from around his mid-section. He looks at her with a huge smile and just says, "MORE…MORE," he requests. "MORE…WHAT," she corrects him. "MORE…Vixxxen…MORE," he says while the drinking has affected him completely. "That's a good boy," she says as she continues licking the upper part of his body. "Can I get the handcuffs off now," he begs. "Um…hmmm…No," she answers with a grin. She finishes licking the whipped cream and other flavors off as he is just cracking up laughing.**

"**Okay, you're having just way too much fun now," she says as she can't help but laugh a little. "I see I have to get a little tougher with you," she adds. "How," he asks her. By then a she gets a big idea as she gets off the bed and goes over to the dresser and gets the key to the handcuffs. She then comes back over to him, "You think you can handle this," she asks while looking down at him. "Maybe," he answers in hesitation with a smile. "Because I don't wanna hurt you…too much,…maybe I will let you loose, but you have to work for it," she replies with a smirk.**

**Theodore then has a surprised look on his face as he doesn't know what to expect next. "What do you mean," he asks her. She smiles and turns off the light and jumps back into bed with him. "Let's see how far you can go," she says as she crawls on top of him. By now Eleanor's sexual tension has reached it overload as she practically overworks him as she grinds against him furiously. "Come on…keep up," she says to him while grinding her overdeveloped body against him.**

**He then grabs a hold of her thick hips for leverage as he goes with the flow with her. "Feels good doesn't it….DOESN'T IT," she demands an answer while she smacks him on the chest with her whip. "YES…BABY," he says with excitement. She moans louder and louder as she just owns Theodore. She starts kissing him on his chest and stomach area as desperately tries to move his arms as she then starts kissing him deeply. He moans louder and louder himself as she notices that he really wants to get involved in the best sexual moment of his life.**

"**Tell ya what," she says to him. "Since I'm so horny right now, that I'm about to lose my mind, I'll free your hands because this is going to be a night you'll never forget," she assures him as she takes the key to the handcuffs to let him loose. "Oh my god…thank you Vixxxen," he says looking at her with a huge smile on his face. When she noticed that he called her Vixxxen without being told, that just made her day. "Oh…Theodore…mmmm…Theodore," she says quietly with a hungry look as she gets back into bed with him and kisses him over and over as they passionately begin to enjoy the rest of the evening**

**-End of Chapter-**


	10. Tale of One Drink Too Many 5

(As we go outside to the exterior pool deck of the hotel, we find Simon and Jeanette in the middle of their walk in the warm breezy nighttime in Phoenix, Arizona)

"I can't believe my sisters would stoop this low into peer pressure and, no offense, but to ALVIN of all people," says Jeanette as she vents out her frustration. "Brittany, may be more vulnerable, but ELEANOR…I expected more from her," she adds. "Well you know ALVIN will always be ALVIN, to keep up the most trouble," he explains. "But this evening, things are getting way out of hand," he adds. "I wonder what they're all doing right now," she wonders. "There's no telling with the way they drank tonight…I hope they don't run into Dave," he answers. "The last I saw him was in the sports bar with the security team," she says to him.

(They stop by the pool to watch the kids play mischievously around the pool)

"You know, we CAN be a little predictable sometimes," she confesses. "Yeah…but someone has to set an example," he responds. "I know, but would it kill us to have a little fun every now and then," she says to him as they start back walking. "What do you mean," he asks. "Well you're always involved in the science club and academic team. And I'm involved with the advanced mathematics club and the elementary reading program around the city. We REALLY need to live a little," she explains with a little giggle as they stop under a palm tree as the nice cool breeze comes through. "And how do you suppose we do that," he ponders. As she turns to him and looks into his eyes, "Maybe we could start off with this," she says to him as she lightly kisses him on the lips before kissing him more intimately.

"(Mmmm) Jeanette, where did you learn to kiss like that," he asks her. "From my other boyfriends," he candidly answers. "WHAT," he says shocked. "I'm kidding Simon…boy you ARE predictable," she says as she kisses him on the cheek. "Well are you predicting this," he asks her as he takes her and kisses her. "Um…no, but I've been waiting impatiently for you to do that," she says with a giggle as she traces her fingers over Simon's chest as she kisses him again. "It's been one crazy trip…" he starts to say as Jeanette tells him, "And it's not over yet," as they continue to walk as they are now walking hand in hand. "Well what do you have in mind," he asks inquisitively. "You'll see," she keeps him thinking.

(As they walk back inside the hotel, they get in the elevator to the 20th floor to go to Jeanette's suite)

They stand across from each other as the elevator starts to go up. While it is moving, they just look at each other from across the way and giggle a little. Simon checks out Jeanette as she looks him over as she says to him, "I've always wanted to do this," she says with a smile. "Me too," he agrees with a smirk, as he gets her in his arms as they embraces each other with a intimate kiss as the head up to her floor towards her suite.

"Oh Simon, its about time you gave in," she says to him while catching her breath. "I've been hot for you for a long time, but earlier to night its just been building," he explains. "Wow you've physically changed Jenny," he adds. "Well I definitely feel different and in fact, I wanna show you," she tells him as they get off the elevator.

She takes him by the hand as they walk down the hall, in doing so they run into Skye and Christian who just past Brittany's suite a few minutes ago. "Dude, something freaky is coming from their room," Christian says as he can't stop laughing from his drinks. "Yeah, I don't know if they're shooting a porno or what, but its crazy down there," Skye adds. "I wanna say that JoAnna may be there too, because I haven't seen her since they left, unless she wondering around the hotel," she wonders. "I doubt it, she would be too drunk to even walk around," Simon says candidly. "Well, we're gonna hang out at my suite," says Christian. "We're on our way to my room," adds Jeanette as they part ways.

"Oh my god, I told Alvin about those drinks that it would hit him," Simon says as he wants to tell Dave so bad. "Well, I bet they will find out in the morning about the effects it has," agrees. "Oh yeah…that'll be a classic," he adds.

(They get to her suite and as soon as she opens the door, they get to work)

"Mmmm Simon, you are frisky," she says happily. "This has been a long time coming," he confesses to her. She starts taking off his shirt and kisses him all over his chest as he undoes her swimsuit top. He then drops to his knees and starts kissing her stomach and thighs as he gets her bottoms off. Then he kisses her all the way back up as he stands up and back gets a better look at her.

"Oh…my…god" he whispers to himself as he is totally stunned by her sexy looks. He comes in and kisses her deeply as he drops his swimming trunks. As he kisses her some more, he reaches up and unties her hair ribbon as her hair goes straight as she tosses it back like he's in a dream. "Daym," he says to her as she blushes while she's emotionally touched by his beautiful comments.

He scoops her up in his arms and lays her down across the bed as he starts kissing her all over. She giggles and squirms as it tickles as he kisses her stomach. As he snakes his way towards her hips and waist, she just bursts out laughing. "Oh my god Simon…that tickles," she says laughing uncontrollably. "Well, it seems like you're having fun now," he says with a smile on his face. "I can't help it…it tickles," she giggles.

He then moves further and further down as she just slips into ecstasy. She wraps her legs around him as he just continues licking her pussy. "Mmmm…Simon…gasp SIMON," she says shocked as he sticks his tongue in. As he trails his tongue down her thighs, she's in heaven as she enjoys every second of this intimate session. Simon has been saving himself for this moment with her, but he never knew she felt the same way. He may have been the guy that was afraid of love, but all this is unleashed as he just goes to work on her. But what he doesn't know is that, she has been saving energy for this moment as well as she is definitely about to change to someone he's never known before.

"OH…FUCK," she screams as her inner demon is being unleashed while he licks the inside of her legs. He quickly notices her changes as he doesn't know what to do. She then grabs him and slams him over as she crawls towards him snarling at him like a sexual beast. "OH…MY…GOD," he says shocked. She crawls on to him and just stares into his eyes with a devilish smile. As a couple seconds went by and all the sudden she starts laughing mischievously. She grabs her travel bag and empties it out over the bed.

"God Jenny," he says as she has sex toys galore. "Um…yeah, I've been a little frisky lately," she says a little embarrassed. "You know what they say…smart and nerdy are frisky and freaky," she says with a grin. "Well they're not lying," he adds looking at her collection. "I've wanted you for the longest and I can't take it anymore," she says to him horny. "Me too…I was dumb and stupid not to notice," he confesses to her. "YES…I KNOW," she says with a mean grin as she grabs a dildo. "Uh…what are you gonna do with that," he curiously asks. "Plug a hole," she growls at him while coming towards him. "No," he says backing up. "Turn over," she demands him. "NO," he denies. "I SAID…TURN OVER," she's yelling at him. "NO," he says really scared now. Then she grabs him and roughly flips him over as she holds him down as she slowly drives the dildo into his ass. "Unnnggg," he cries as she starts his torture for depriving her of her sex life with him.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	11. Tale of One Drink Too Many 6

**(Meanwhile back at Brittany's suite)**

**"OH…MY…GOD," screams Brittany as she struggles to catch her breath from Alvin giving Brittany anal. JoAnna lies in bed with them as she quickly learns of their kinky styles. "Don't be shy girl…jump in," says Brittany to her as she pulls her over towards Alvin. She looks at Alvin then looks at Brittany as she lays there to catch her breath, "Oh my god…you're so wet," she says looking at her. "What," Brittany says confused. "What are you implying," she adds. "I'm saying I want you," JoAnna says with a huge smile on her face as she lightly runs her fingers down her thighs to her wet clit.**

**By then Alvin sits up and sets his camera on the nightstand as he presses the record button. JoAnna runs her hand through Brittany's wetness and licks her fingers as comes in and lightly kisses Brittany. She pulls back a little scared. "Don't be scared…," she starts to say as Brittany pulls her close and deeply kisses her. She sticks her tongue in her mouth as they practically tongue wrestle each other. Brittany pulls her on top of her as she kisses her passionately for what seemed like ages.**

**Alvin's dick gets hard by watching this as he moves closer to them for a better look. They're both wet now as you can see Brittany's juices dripping down her thighs. "Mmmm…mmmmmm….," Brittany moans as she continues kissing JoAnna while they intimately pet each other. Alvin gets up behind JoAnna as he starts rubbing her body as he presses her down on top of Brittany as she moans loudly. Brittany runs her fingers through JoAnna's hair as the scent of her just intoxicates her to the point of her start licking her neck and shoulders.**

**Gasp As JoAnna is surprised of Brittany starting to lick her. They start to grind against each other slowly as they begin to release feeling for each other. JoAnna looks at Brittany and smiles while Brittany returns the smile with an added giggle. They tongue each other again as Brittany sits up a little and tells her, "God you taste so good," says JoAnna intimately smiling. Brittany is totally soaked as JoAnna continues to lick and suck her pussy. She gasps repeatedly over and over as she's reaching her limit. Then JoAnna slides her finger in her juicy pussy and starts rubbing her down. She starts squirming out of control as Alvin has to hold her down. "Ohhhhh…FUUUUCCCKKKK…OH MY GOD…MMMMMM…OOOOHH GOD," she screams and moans as gasps for air. As she starts losing control, she starts squirting all over them as can't help it. "OH…MY…GOD," says Alvin and JoAnna as they get soaked while loving it. Brittany just lays there trying to catch her breath, "Oh god, oh god, oh god…you're a freak Joanna," she says trying to calm down as she's breathing fast and hard.**

**Alvin then sticks his dick in JoAnna's anus as she jolts a little and starts moaning. Alvin then just closes his eyes and starts slowly bumping her as he, JoAnna, and Brittany just grind in harmony. By now, all three of them are moaning together as they lay on top of one another. JoAnna starts kissing and sucking Brittany's breasts as lets her explore her body all over. "Mmmmmm…damn…mmmmm…oooooh God…mmmmm," JoAnna just wants to rip the bedsheets apart as she has them so tight in her hands. "Daym JoAnna, God your so fucking tight," he says as he goes into overdrive. She grabs the sheets tighter and tighter as they start to rip as she screams into a pillow as loud as she can.**

**"OOOH GOD, OH GOD, MMMMMMM…OH MY GOD…ALLVIINNN…OH… SHIT," she screams as Brittany can't help but watch her ass get worked. Then Alvin pumps harder and harder as he's ready to unload in her. JoAnna starts ripping the bed sheets as she feels possessed by Alvin's dick in her ass as she starts moaning and growling in passion. By then Alvin just unloads in her ass as she's so disoriented she doesn't even know where she's at now as she's just ripping the sheets down the middle as she's in pain. Then she just collapses down next to Brittany as Alvin falls up against her ass as he tries to get up. She lays there not even saying anything now just looking out into space while trying to catch her breath. By then, he's starts to stand up until he starts feeling fatigued as he can't go on any longer and drops down between them as they all pass out together.**

**(Meanwhile, back at Eleanor's Suite)**

**As Eleanor does work on Theodore, she decides to turn the tables on him. "Theodore," she calls him. "Yes Vixxxxen," he answers while tasting the leftover whipped cream. "I want you to fuck me," she says fingering herself while moaning. "Huh," he says a little confused. She then takes her finger out of her pussy and puts it in his mouth. He sucks on it for almost the longest time as she then cones up and kisses him as they tongue wrestled with each other. "Mmmm..that tastes good," says Theodore as he's crazy about the taste of her as he licks her lips. "Now that I have your attention," as she snatches off his silk boxers revealing his erect dick, she starts okaying with it as she runs her tongue up and down his shaft. He almost falls into a sexual trance as he starts to enjoy his treatment until she stops.**

**"Now…FUCK ME," she demands as she climbs back on him as she slips his dick back in her pussy. They instantly begin grinding as together, "Mmmmm…mmmm…mmm…oh Teddy…Teddy…ahh…do it baby," as she begins to moan loudly as she rips off her bra as her voluptuous breasts spill out of it. Theodore's hands start snaking up her body as he lightly caresses and starts squeezing her breasts. "Mmmmm…baby…mmmm…OH GOD," screams startled as Theodore pinches her thick nipples.**

**She then starts hoping her curvy body up and down on his dick as the bed starts squeaking. She comes in and kisses him again as she sticks her tongue in his mouth almost completely into his throat. "Mmmmm…mmmm," as his tongue plays with hers. He grabs a hold of her thick hips as he runs his hands up and down her juicy thighs. He then squeezes her thigh as they're nice and thick. Then out of nowhere she feels a (SMACK) against her thick ass as cutely screams, "OW." It stung a little as she stopped what grinding on him and looks down at him. "Sorry," he says embarrassed and blushing. Then she smiles at him, "Do it again baby," she says horny as he smacks it again. "AGAIN," she asks as she starts back grinding on him. "HARDER," she says as he smacks her juicy ass harder. "AGAIN," she says as he does it three more times. "Oh God…mmmmm…mmmmm…mmmmm," she moans louder and louder.**

**As she catches her breath a little, she says to him, "Okay…take me home baby," she says as they trade places with each other while Theodore climbs on top. He very, very, slowly slides his dick back inside her as she feels every inch go in her pussy. "Ohhh…FUCK," she says as starts grinding a little harder and faster. Theodore is in the zone now as he grinding her back and forth against her with a huge smile on his face. "Oh Teddy…Teddy…Teddy," she calls him as his smile slowly starts to fade into a devilish smirk as he spreads her legs wide jams her pussy over and over, harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. "Mmm hmmm…mmm hmmm…mmm hmmm," says Eleanor as she has brought out the inner freak in Theodore.**

**As Theodore is working her soaked wet pussy, he starts back exploring her thick, plumped body. "Mmmmm…Teddy," she moans out loud as he plays with her breasts while pounding her pussy. Theodore then just pins her down to the bed as he as he begins to ride her while she becomes wetter and wetter. He then lifts her legs up over is shoulder and starts jamming his dick harder and harder in her as she's just moaning like crazy.**

**The sexual tension is so high now, that they're starting to sweat a little they can't keep their hands on each other. The more he grinds his dick in her pussy, the more she loses the power of her alter ego "Vixxxen." As she calls his name and he calls her alter ego name, but only this time she politely and passionately starts correcting him. "Theodore…Vixxxen…Theodore…Vixxxen…Eleanor Teddy…call me Eleanor," they say as they continue to moan over and over.**

**"OH GOD…TEDDY…MMMMM...TEDDY BEAR," as she likes to call him while she screams as Theodore is reaching the point of climaxing inside her. As he reaches his overload, she just moans the rest of the way as they just stare into each others eyes as Theodore unloads his cum in her.**

**As Theodore finishes unloading, Eleanor just puts her arms around him and holds him close to her as they catch their breath. He starts kissing and licking her neck and shoulders. She then starts giggling and laughing as she's back to her normal self. "Theodore…stop it…stop it…Theodore," she says to him giggling uncontrollably.**

**As he stops, they look into each others eyes again for as it felt like time just stood still as they smiled while Theodore kisses and licks her lips some more. She then starts running her fingers through his short hair. "I think I got a little wild and freaky tonight," she says a little embarrassed. "Yeah…you did," he said looking a little nervous yet happy. A few seconds went by until Theodore shouts, "IT WAS AWESOME," he says very excited. "Vixxxen," he adds. "Oh my god…you're funny," she giggles while blushing as Theodore looks down at her sexy body. "Come to mama Teddy bear," she playfully says to him while the cuddle together as they laugh and talk before eventually falling asleep in each others arms.**

**(Minutes into Simon and Jeanette's frisky adventure)**

**"OH MY GOD JENNY…WHAT ARE YOU DOING," he says feeling violated. She looks at him as she puts the dildo down. A few seconds would soon pass as she reaches for a bigger one which is a strap on, as she presses his legs down with his ass sticking up. "Jenny…JENNY…UNGGGG…GOD JENNY…JEANETTE…QUIT IT," he pleads with her. "OOWWW," he adds. "Oh come on Simey…you need to… LOOSEN UP," she says with a devilish laugh. "But it hurts Jenny," he cries to her. "Well this is how much it hurt all those time you didn't make a move on me," he revolts against him. "OWWW…JEANETTE…OH GOD," he cries as she rams the 9 inch dildo in his ass back and forth, over and over.**

**She then pulls it out as he closes his eyes while trying his best to relax from the wincing pain he's in. He lies there for a few seconds as then a surprise out of nowhere, she jams here finger in his ass. "FUCK…OH…FUCK," he screams as he doesn't know what else to say now that he's practically speaking in tongue now. He's in tears now with the pain from him jolting throughout his body. She continually pokes him in the ass for what felt like an eternity.**

**He could be seen with tears in his eyes as he just lies there on the pillow taking what he deserved. Soon she snatches it out. "Please…no more…no more, please," he begs her. "Sorry," she shakes her head no as she digs around in her toys and pulls out a vibrator. "Look Jeanette, I didn't mean to treat you that way…I'm sorry," like he's pleading for his life with tears strolling down his cheek. "Well…too late," as she switches it on and turns Simon over as she buries his face in the pillow. "Just keep you head there…I don't wanna hear a grown man scream," She may as well have had a laser guided scope on the vibrator as she makes sure she aims at her target. "OOOOOHHHH GGGGGOOOOOODDDD…JEANETTE…PLEASE…STOP IT…STOP IT…PLEASE," he screams for mercy in the pillow. "What Simon…I can't hear you…you're screaming makes it hard for me to hear," she says nonchalantly laughing at him as she slowly pulls it out and turns it off.**

**He turns over slowly with his voice quivering, "I-I'm sorry J-J-Jenny…I'm sorry," he begs. "Sorry for what," she asks. He says nothing at first as he didn't hear her question, while he rubs his ass as it's so sore. "SORRY FOR WHAT," she screams as she turns the vibrator back on threatens him. "S-Sorry for mistreating you…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," he says sniffling and wiping away tears. "I didn't know what to do…I've always loved you," he confesses. "I love you," he adds. "What," she wants him to speak up. "I Love You," he repeats. "HUH…SPEAK LOUDER," she wants louder. "I LOVE YOU JEANETTE…I LOVE YOU…GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH," he says as loud as he can. She just looks at him with the biggest smile on her face as she believes him.**

**"Come here Simey," she says to him smiling. He hesitates at first but then crawls across the bed over to her as he's so sore. "You're not gonna plug me again are you," he says scared. "Maybe…If I have to," she says candidly while playing with it a little. "But if you EVER mistreat me like that again…I'm gonna kick your ass! If you EVER put your FRIENDS over ME…I'm gonna kick your ass! And…(smiling) if you don't COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW and give me a kiss…I'm gonna kick…your…ass," she explains to him as they embrace each other kiss for minutes and minutes as they basically trade spit with each other. Simon slides his hands down to her soaked wet pussy as he rubs his hands over her soft spot.**

**She then pushes him back down on the bed. "OW," says Simon as his ass is sore. "Oh Jenny…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry," he apologizes over and over again. "Tell ya what," she says laying him down on the bed. She reaches up and unties her hair ribbon as her long brown hair drops down. "WOW," he says gazing at her while she tosses her hair back. Just as she was about to speak, she looked down at his crotch as he's rock hard now. "SIMEY…OH MY GOD," she smirks at him. He then grabbed a pillow and quickly covered it up.**

**"You're NOT gonna hide that from me baby," she says snatching the pillow away from him. She gets on her knees on the bed and starts playing with his dick. She strokes it and runs her finger along it as he's throbbing now. Jeanette couldn't help but giggle as she looks up at him as she meets him with a smile. Then without needing an invitation, she goes down on him, spreads his legs and starts sucking his dick.**

**He grabs a handful of her long hair and starts playing with it as she bobs her head up and down on his dick. "Mmmm…mmmmm…mmmmm…mmmmm" says Jeanette as she's having the time of her life. Then as Simon moans himself, he starts rubbing her back as he notices her body feels so warm. She pops it out and instantly starts licking it up and down as Simon just lets out a long intimate sigh while taking a deep breath.**

**He then manages to wrap his legs around her waist and hips as he just locks on to her not wanting to let her go. She hooks her arms around his upper back as it would take the jaws of life to separate them now. She slips his dick back in her mouth as Simon slowly starts thrusting his hips forward moving is dick deeper into her throat as she catches it by surprise as she gags a little, but then keeps going.**

**They both start communicating in harmony as he calls her name while she mumbles back with a mouth full. "Oh Jenny…mmm hmm…Jenny…mmm hmm…Jenny…mmm hmm…yeah Jenny…mmmmm," as they repeat over and over while they both moan louder and louder. He starts stroking his fingers through her hair as she starts to slow down a little to see how far she can go. Simon just lays there and closes his eyes in amazement.**

**She then picks it back up and she starts bobbing faster and faster while he clutches her hot sweaty damp body tighter with his legs. "Mmm…mmm…mmm…mmm," she moans as Simon is reaching the threshold of cumming. "Jenny…Jenny…baby hold on," he asks her as she doesn't stop. He kind of tries to push her away, but she moves his hands away while sucking even faster and faster. "JENNY…JENNY…I GONNA…I'M…AHHHHHHH GOD…OH MY GOD…OOOH MY GOD," he says as he unloads in her mouth as she slowly starts deep throating his dick.**

**He just lies back on the pillow and looks up at the ceiling as he can't believe his girlfriend is so freaky. Then as he's lying there while closing his eyes…he hears a big gulp. He instantly opens his eyes and sits up. "NO WAY," he says astonished. "Well…I couldn't help it," she giggles innocently. "Oh my god…she's a super freak," he says as he lies back down with a huge smile on his face.**

**She then gets up and goes to the bathroom to rinse out. While she's gone he just says to himself over and over. "My girl is a super freak…my girl is a super freak," he says with a glorious smile. She then comes out of the bathroom as she happily skips naked back to the bed. "Hey Frisky," she giggles. "Hey Freaky," he answers with a little laugh of his own, as she hops back on the bed with him and lies next to him and kisses him on his chest. "Jenny…I had no idea you were this freaky," he says turning to her. "Well…you should've asked a long time ago," as she then kisses him on the cheek.**

**"My ass hurts," he says trying to relieve pressure off of it. "Want me to do it again," she asks playfully as she starts laughing. "No…I'd rather you kick my ass," Simon replies laughing. "We got a long day tomorrow," he says to her looking at the clock as it says 2:30 in the morning. "Oh my god really…this night went by fast," she agrees. "Why don't you stay here with me tonight…so I won't be so lonely," she candidly says while giving him the sad puppy dog look. "Jenny…I'd love to," he accepts as he cuddles her close to him as they settle in for the night.**

**As the night progressed, everyone was settled in…you could say. At Brittany's suite; Alvin, Brittany, and JoAnna were asleep while they're bodies are inter-tangled together with Alvin kind of in the middle with a huge grin on his face while clutching his DVD camera, as they just went to sleep wherever they laid down at. Brittany laid next to him while JoAnna was more of laying across them as she's just wasted. They're room is just trashed with champagne and cooler bottle all on the floor along with clothes and other things.**

**Over at Eleanor's suite, there are empty whipped cream cans and chocolate syrup bottles on the floor as they're all empty not to mention their clothes as well. Eleanor is happily asleep with Theodore protectively held and cuddled with his arm draped across her as he's sleep with his thumb in his mouth. Throughout the night, she would look over at him as he's literally sleep like a baby as she kisses him on the forehead.**

**At Jeanette's suite, Simon holds her close to him as he's proud to be with her now. Her toys are just all over the place, Jeanette slept peacefully since she hasn't let go of his dick since they went to sleep as she lightly strokes it throughout the night.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	12. Tale of One Drink Too Many 7

**(The following morning at 9:45)**

**Brittany is the first in their room to wake up as she has the worst headache in the world. She starts looking around and see's her room is trashed. But what will soon be a huge surprise is when she turns her head as see's not only Alvin, but JoAnna sleeping at the foot of the bed naked. "OH MY GOD…JOANNA," she screams. "Huh…what," she says really groggy. "JoAnna get up…GET UP NOW," she shakes her. "What are you doing in my room anyway," JoAnna says disoriented. "And…why are you naked," she adds as Brittany covers up quickly in her robe. "Oh my god what happened last night," she sees Alvin laying there with his camera in hand still asleep. As she takes the camera from Alvin, he quickly wakes up.**

**While yawning he rubs his eyes as he sees Brittany and JoAnna trying to figure out what happened last night while wincing in pain. "Uh JoAnna…do you know you're…naked," he says with a slight smile. "Alvin…you're a pig…ow," she says smugly as she covers up in a sheet as she feels sore. "God my ass hurts," she says in pain while trying to walk.**

**"Alvin… how do you get this shit to work," she says while trying to operate the camera. As he gets up he's naked too as they're all in shock. "Alvin…what the FUCK did you do to me last night," says JoAnna starting to piece the puzzle together. "I don't have the slightest clue," Alvin says as he gets the video up. "I remember being in the limo…and…I think I remember asking Theodore for something to drink," he says as he looks around at the bottles on the floor.**

**"Holy shit," he says pointing them out. "Oh my god," says Brittany as the rest of the room is trashed as she just sits on the bed in worry. "Did…ME…and…YOU…And…," she begins to say as she looks over at Brittany sitting on the bed taking some asprin. "Uh…maybe," he says as they go forward on the tape. "OH MY GOD," they say together. "What…now," Brittany whines in pain. "You don't wanna see," says JoAnna talking about their orgy session.**

**"What…a…minute," she struggles to say as she starts gagging and runs to the bathroom to throw up. While in the bathroom, "Oh my god…I'm never drinking again," she promises to herself. As Brittany comes out and sits in a chair, Alvin goes in to get dressed. "I…kissed…you," says Brittany. "Yeah…I know," JoAnna answers back as they have the most distraught look on their face. "We gotta get this place cleaned up," JoAnna says as they hurriedly start getting the place somewhat back together while trying to hide the liquor bottles in the trash.**

**(At Eleanor's suite)**

**Eleanor is already up as she's lying in bed with Theodore still wrapped up next to her while she's watching the Food Network. By then, Theodore starts moving around trying to wake up as he notices he has his thumb in his mouth as he hides it. "Hi Ellie," Theodore says very chipper. "Hey Teddy Bear," she answers back with a kiss on the cheek. "Whadaya watchin," he says stretching. "Oh I'm getting an idea for a raspberry cake," she answers back smiling. As he yawns he can't help but have a huge smile on his face, "I feel really good," he says with a little laugh. "I bet you do," smiling back.**

**"Wow this place wasn't clean last night," he notices. "Shhh, I took it out this morning," she tells him quietly with a giggle. "Anyone else up yet," he asks. "Not that I know of," she answers. By then her cell phone rings.**

**(Incoming Call: Brittany Miller – 10:17am)**

**"Hello," she answers. "Eleanor…did you guys drink last night," she asks. "Yeah…but we already got rid of it…we didn't drink anywhere as close to what you guys did," she tells her. "Why," Eleanor asks her. "Nothing…I don't wanna talk about it," she says as she tells her bye. "Okay," Eleanor replies as she hangs up.**

**"What happened," says Theodore a little concerned. "I think they just realized what they did last night," she answers. "It sounds like it got a little freaky down there too," she adds.**

**(Over at Jeanette's suite)**

**They've been up for almost two hours as they can be found out of the balcony in a double stretch lounge chair wrapped up in a blanket as they watched the morning sunrise together. Simon, who has his arm around her gently, pulls her closer to him as he kisses her on the neck. "Mmmmm…Simey…I love you," she giggles. "I love you too," he replies looking right into her eyes. She comes in and kisses him lightly on the lips as she lays her head on his shoulder.**

**Just as they're getting comfortable, Simon's cell phone rings. "Oh god…come on," he whines and moans while looking to see who's calling him.**

**(Incoming Call: Alvin Seville – 10:35am)**

**"What Alvin," he dryly answers. "Simon…where are you guys," he asks. We're still in…bed," he answers. "WE'RE," he double checks to see if he heard him right. "Yes…WE'RE…as in WE'RE still trying to get some sleep," he tells him. "You're lying Simon…I can hear the breeze from outside through the phone," he points him out. "Well, what do you want," he says not really caring. "Did Dave call you yet," he asks nervously. "No…why did you do something you weren't supposed to do," he says wishing. "Not to HIS knowledge," he says. "You're a very evil person, you know that Alvin," he scolds him. "Yeah…whatever," he replies as he hangs up.**

**(Minutes later, Dave calls everybody downstairs to the restaurant for breakfast)**

**Dave is already waiting on them as Christian and Skye, who slept separately respectively, is anxiously waiting on them to see the results from last night. Dave still doesn't know what went on last night, as hotel security kept an eye on the premises all night giving they're team a well deserved break.**

**By then, the elevator door opens and out comes Alvin and Brittany and, after a long delay, JoAnna finally emerges from the elevator as they're distraught over what they saw on Alvin's camera. Alvin, who is half sleep just drops into the table booth and lays his head down. Brittany walks up wearing sunglasses as her head hurts like crazy from the hangover sits down next to him. Christian and Skye are loving every second of it as JoAnna comes up and sits across from Alvin/Brittany very easily.**

**"My, you guys must have been living like rock stars last night" he says as Brittany jumps up and runs for the bathroom to throw up. "Oh my god…they got shit faced last night," Christian whispers to Skye. "Uh huh," she whispers back in a little laughter. "Wow I wonder what got into Brittany…is she okay," he asks concerned. "Yeah…it may have been something she drank last night," Alvin says worried that they're going to get in trouble. "Oh," Dave adds.**

**Next come Simon and Jeanette out of the elevator. Simon is walking with a sort of a limp as he's sore from his excursion last night. They walk up hand in hand as they notice the mess that Alvin and JoAnna are in as Jeanette asks, "Where's Brittany?" "What," Brittany answers walking up behind them. "Oh my god…you look…horrible," says Jeanette as Brittany takes her sunglasses off. They notice Alvin with his head on the table sleep. "What's with him," Jeanette asks Brittany. "It's a long story that I'd rather not get into," she defends herself.**

**A few minutes would pass as almost everyone is ready for breakfast. "Where's Theodore and Eleanor," asks Skye. By then they come out of the elevator as they walk hand in hand with an upbeat melody as they had a great night sleep. "HI GUYS…WHOA…What happened to you guys," they ask together as they see Brittany moaning with her headache, Alvin is sleep, Simon and JoAnna struggle to sit all the way down in the seat, and Jeanette just looks at them all smiling.**

**"Please Eleanor…we don't wanna talk about it," says JoAnna rubbing her behind. "Well, I guess you should be glad it's summer vacation so you can stay up late huh," he asks with a smile as Brittany and JoAnna moan in agony. "Well with that being said…What do you guys want to drink," he asks them. "NOTHING," screams Brittany, JoAnna and Alvin who woke up after hearing Dave. "Ooookay," he says in confusion.**

**"Hey Dave…do the snacks and stuff in the limo have to be paid for," Alvin asks nervously. "No…it's all complimentary…I thought I told you that at the beginning of the tour," he answers. Alvin just moans and drops his head down on the table in relief. "But for some reason, they keep stocking the 'fridge with champagne and liquor though…I guess it's not like your gonna drink it," he says with a chuckle.**

**"Hehe…yeah," he grins while looking at Brittany giving her the thumbs up. "That is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard before in my life," Simon says to himself in disgust as they begin eating breakfast together.**

**-The End-**


	13. Tale of Simon's Hidden Secret 1

**The Tale of The Hidden Secret**

**WARNING: RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND STRONG HOMOSEXUAL SITUATIONS**

**Alvin and Simon may have not gotten along all these years, but that is soon abo****ut to change during this one afternoon at the Seville's. Simon has been busy with school as of late and doesn't really have time to hang out with Jeanette as she been busy with the "Reading if FUNdamental" campaign for local Los Angeles schools. Alvin, being the jokester he is has been putting Simon in some uncomfortable situations as of late, but nothing compares for what happens today. I call this story… "The Tale of The Hidden Secret".**

**At the Seville's Theodore and Eleanor has left to hang out on their own while Alvin was down stairs watching tv. Dave left to go to the studio while Brittany is at home and Jeanette is out doing promotional work. This leaves Simon at home in his room lying on his bed thinking about Jeanette. He really misses Jeanette as he lays there looking at her poster she has done for him at their Chipettes swimsuit photo shoot. He closes the door as he thought he locked it as he's in such a hurry. As he lies back down, he starts rubbing himself as he looks at the poster on his ceiling. He pulls his dick out and starts stroking it as he looks at her picture. He starts moaning as he thinks more and more about her. What he doesn't know is that Alvin is downstairs and is about to make his way upstairs. He moans louder and he goes faster and faster. "Jeanette…oh Jeanette…mmmmm," as all he could do was think about her as he stares at he picture.**

**As Alvin is downstairs, he thought he heard a thumping noise. He starts to shrug it off, but then decides to go check it out. Simon is hard at work stroking his dick and he starts to close his eyes to visualize Jeanette. Alvin is halfway up the stairs when he hears noises coming from Simon's room. He really can't make out what it is and he goes up the stairs a little further. As he's starting to reach the top of the stairs, the noise is getting louder and louder as it sounds like moaning coming from Simon's room. He knew that Jeanette wasn't here because Simon told him a couple days before that she would be downtown at the "Reading is FUNdamental" workshop. Brittany wasn't there either, because he always knew where she was as they can't be separated. Theodore and Eleanor are hanging out today as they do almost every Saturday.**

**By now, Simon has basically disconnected himself from the rest of the world as he just lays there rubbing his dick with his eyes closed not paying any attention to anything or anyone. Alvin has reached his door now as he creeps closer to it as he put his ear to the door to at least hear what's going on. It sounds a little muffled at first but it sounds like moaning and grunting. But this confuses Alvin as he knows everyone else is gone unless he has another woman in there, which would be the first time in history.**

**So as curious and mischievous Alvin is, he very quietly eased the door open just a little bit to peek through to see what's going on. When he finds Simon masturbating his eyes got big as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He is so shocked right now that he eased the door back quietly as quickly tip-toed back to his room and closed the door. Then he buried his face in his pillow as he laughed so hard he was in tears. As Alvin sat up, he just shook his head, "Holy shit…Simon jacking off…wait till the girls see this," as he grabs his video camera and quietly snaked back to Simon's room. He stands outside his door and sets the camera to record as he cautiously eases the door open again to hear him calling Jeanette's name and moaning.**

**Alvin covers his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Then he opens the door a little more trying not to make any noises. Alvin then sticks his head through the door to get a better view as he just can't believe it. He opens it a little more praying it doesn't make any noise. He sticks the camera out to full view of Simon as he zooms in on him. It's killing Alvin to keep a straight face as Simon continues to beat his dick. Simon still has his eyes closed not aware that Alvin is now completely standing in his room filming him masturbating. Alvin stops to fix the zoom lens as he wants to get the perfect shot of Simon.**

**Alvin then smiles trying not to laugh as he switches back to a straight face to keep from bursting out laughing. He tip-toes quietly towards him as he physically feet away from him as Simon still has his eyes closed as he starts beating faster and faster while moaning louder and louder. "Yeah Jenny…you're so sexy…that's right baby," says Simon as he's in the zone now. By then, Alvin zooms in a little closer of Simon's face as he is starting to sweat from all the action going on.**

**Now Alvin is practically standing right next to him with his camera as Simon suddenly opens his eyes and looks right into the camera lens. "ALVIN," he gasps as he covers himself up embarrassed. Alvin is on the floor laughing as he can't believe he caught him in action. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING," screams Simon as he pulls his pants up. "What am I doing…dude WHAT ARE YOU DOING," he replies as he's laughing while holding his side as it is starting to hurt. "Oh my god..you should have seen your face," he tells him while getting off the floor. "Oh…wait, YOU CAN," as he holds up his video camera. "You didn't," says Simon worried. "Uh yeah…kodak moment," he says as he replays some of the video.**

**"Wait till the girls see this," he says to him saving the video. "ALVIN…P-PLEASE…YOU WOULDN'T," he screams concerned. "Dude…I filled Dave's shoes with pancake syrup…YES I WOULD," he reassures him. "Please…don't…don't tell them," he pleads with him. "No…I think this is something they would love to hear," he teases. Simon is practically in tears now, "I HATE YOU…I HATE YOU…GOD YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER…GOD I HOPE YOU DIE," he screams at him. "Simon that's not helping…I'm the one with the tape dumbass," he laughs as he pulls out his cell phone. "But with an attitude like that…I think I'll call Jeanette to come see for herself," he insists as he quick dials her.**

**"NO," he yells as he dives at him to get the phone away from him. "Dude…get you dick hands off me," says Alvin as they fight for the phone. "GIVE IT HERE," says Simon as they wrestle each other to the floor. "STOP DUDE," says Alvin trying to get up as Jeanette answers.**

**"Hello," Jeanette answers. "GIVE IT," Simon says while kicking him. "Simon…is that you," he wonders as she listens to the argument. "GET OFF ME," Alvin screams as they don't know she's on the phone now. "Guys, what's going on," Jeanette asks as they don't hear her. "GIVE IT TO ME," screams Simon as he pries it from Alvin's hand. "Hello…anyone there," says Simon out of breath. "Simon, what are you guys doing," she asks concerned. "Oh…nothing," he improvises. "Yeah…okay," as she shrugs it off. "Look you guys wanna go with us to the mall," she asks him. "Sure…I'd like to go," he answers while looking at Alvin. "Well…I'm sure Alvin wants to go too…," she says to him as Alvin tries to scream to Jeanette about Simon. "What is he trying to say," she asks. "I don't know…he's been acting stupid all day," he answers back as they start back fighting again. "Well…okay, we'll be there in about 10 minutes," she tells him as he didn't hear what she said due to Alvin interrupting him. "Okay," he says as he hangs up. "I SWEAR YOU'RE THE DEVIL'S BASTARD SON," he screams at him.**

**"You know what…I wasn't the one caught jacking off…so just for that I'm gonna make some copies for everyone," he threatens him. NO…PLEASE…I'LL DO ANYTHING," he pleads. "I like it when you beg," he says candidly. "So you'll do anything huh," he says with a smirk. "Hmmm…mmmm hmm," he thinks as he looks at him. "ANYTHING," he asks as he really wants to make him feel low. "Don't tell them… please," he says with tears in his eyes. "Okay…on ONE CONDITION," he explains to him. "What," he says worried. "YOU…GOTTA…SUCK…MY…DICK," he points out to him. "WHAT…NO…GO AHEAD AND TELL THEM! I'M NOT SUCKING YOUR DICK," he says disgusted.**

**"You may wanna rethink that," says Alvin showing him the camera. "Jeanette would love to see what you've REALLY been up to," he corners him. "You wouldn't," he says. "Try me," he says candidly. "Why," he whines. "Are you gay or something," he asks him. "No, I'm in love with Brittany you stupid ass," he replies. "Then why do you want ANOTHER GUY, especially YOUR OWN BROTHER…sadly to suck your DICK," says Simon. "Because you gotta pay the price for your embarrassment," Alvin replies.**

**"NO," he denies. "Okay I'll just call Jeanette back and…," Alvin starts to say. "NO….I'LL DO IT…I'll…DO…IT," he says looking down in disappointment and sighs. As Alvin stands next to the bedroom wall in Simon's room he commands Simon to come to him. "Come on….hurry up! Kneel down right here. You gotta do it for five minutes" says Alvin pointing down to where Simon is going to be at. Simon gets down on his knees and takes a deep breath.**

**Then he slowly reaches for Alvin pants as he fumbles around with the button as he unfastens them and pulls them down. Simon starts feeling sick and he starts to quit on him. "Don't you quit…I swear everyone will know," he laughs at him. He then pulls down his boxers as he's at the point of throwing up. Simon looks up at Alvin as Alvin shows Jeanette's name on quick dial on his cell phone. "Better get a move on," he says pointing at his phone. Simon just looks at him with a furious look. As he moves in, Alvin grabs his dick and smacks him in the face with it. "That's for hating me smartass," he says with a serious look as Simon looks at him with a depressed look.**

**Simon opens his mouth as Alvin rests his dick on his tongue, "Come on Simon you know you've done this before," he says with a smirk. "Ugh," says Simon with disgust. By then, Alvin just shoves it in his mouth as Simon almost chokes on it. Simon's eyes are huge now as he obviously never been in this situation before. He slightly moves his head back and forth a little as he tries his best to hold his end of the deal. "Come on Simon, don't be a pussy," he says laughing. "Oh wait…you ARE," he adds.**

**Alvin starts sliding his dick back and forth in Simon's mouth. Simon bobs his head a little more as he's coming up with a plan to turn the tables on Alvin. Then Simon pops Alvin's dick out of his mouth and spits up a little. "You know your time starts over," he adds to the stipulation. "Oh COME ON," Simon whines to him. Alvin grabs his cell phone off of Simon's dresser as Simon sticks his dick back in and starts back sucking. He starts sliding is back and forth a little faster.**

**"That's right bitch," he says to Simon. Simon looks up at him as he gathers up the courage to mess with him. He moves is tongue around his dick as he starts licking it.**

**As the first minute passes, Simon is starting to work Alvin as Simon starts to quietly moan. "Deeper you little fucker," as Alvin thrusts his dick deeper into Simon throat while laughing at him, Simon starts moaning a little more as he wraps his tongue around Alvin's dick. A little bit into their secret session, Alvin starts to have bad thoughts about doing this at he deeply regrets it. He looks down at Simon as he's hard at work on him while Alvin begins to push away.**

**"Dude…you're starting to enjoy this a little too much," Alvin says starting to get concerned. Simon says nothing as he starts moaning a little louder. "Simon, we gotta stop this," he tells him while pulling away. But Simon doesn't let go. "Simon…SIMON…STOP," he says scared now as he gently pushes Alvin against the bedroom wall. "No," he mumbles. "Dude, I don't wanna do this anymore…okay…I promise I won't tell anyone," he pleads with him. Simon starts sucking him faster. "SIMON…QUIT IT…NOW…please," he tells him as it's starting to get to him as he's feeling pretty hot. "Simon, why…are…you…mmmmm," he starts to say as he starts to give in and let him go at it.**

**Simon starts to realize that HIS plan backfired too as he felt pretty hot himself…in a weird way. He slows down as he wants Alvin to feel as awkward as possible. A couple of minutes would soon pass by as now Brittany and Jeanette make it over to the Seville's. Alvin and Simon are totally unaware that the two girls are dropping by a little early, if at all as they didn't hear Jeanette say they were coming over. The girls find the door unlocked as are always welcome to come over basically anytime during the day.**

**Simon starts moaning again as he starts licking his dick more and more. Brittany and Jeanette are now inside the house as the downstairs area is very quiet with not a soul in the living room area. Alvin feels hot now as he manages to say, "Oh God," out loud. "Jenny, you hear that," Brittany wondered. "Yeah, I wanna say it came from outside," she says looking out the living room window. "I don't see anyone," Brittany adds.**

**Suddenly there's a thud from upstairs as Alvin drops his cell phone on the floor. "Someone is upstairs," Brittany gasps. They begin to go upstairs quietly trying not to scare anyone. Alvin starts moaning a little louder as it travels through the bedroom door that's cracked open a little. "What the hell," says Brittany. "Could it be," adds Jeanette. They creep up a little more as the moaning gets a little louder.**

**While Simon is on his knees, he puts his arms around Alvin's waist and brings him a little closer to him. Alvin then sticks his dick deeper down his throat as he then just rests his back up against the bedroom wall as he let's Simon at it. "What's that noise," Jeanette tries to figure it out hoping it's not what she thinks. Now Alvin who closes his eyes in meditation is gently rubbing Simon's back to get him a little relaxed as Simon brings lifts Alvin's right leg over his shoulder as saliva starts running down Alvin's leg.**

**Brittany and Jeanette are now standing at Simon's door as they confirm that the strange noises are coming from this room. Just as they begin to open the door, they hear Alvin say, "Simon…oh my god…I'll never play another joke on you again," as he moans some more as Simon sucks him louder. Brittany and Jeanette look at each other in confusion as they creep the door open a little to find Simon on his knees sucking Alvin. They quietly open the door wide as they can't believe what is going on.**

**Jeanette starts trembling as she finds her boyfriend on his knees giving a blowjob to his brother of all people. She quietly and slowly walks in towards them. Brittany is practically sick to her stomach. Jeanette is basically right next to Simon as he quickly recognizes her scent of perfume she wears as he's frozen stiff. He wants to turn around but is afraid to as Alvin asks him, "Dude, why did you stop," as he still has his eyes closed moaning. Simon pops his dick out of his mouth as very slowly turns around to see Jeanette shivering with tears coming down her face.**

**"Jenny…I can explain…," he starts to say as he stands up and Alvin has a look of shock on his face as well. "You two…can just…go to hell," she says backing up heartbroken in tears. "Jeanette, it's not what you think," he tries to explain. "WHAT…SIMON, YOU HAVE ALVIN'S FUCKING DICK…IN…YOUR…MOUTH," she screams at him. "AND THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON…I'M NOT STUPID," she screams while crying uncontrollably. "Jeanette please," he begs her. "STAY AWAY ME," demands Jeanette stepping away from him. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER…YOU SICK FUCKING FREAK," adds Brittany coming back from throwing up as she pulls Jeanette back from him as she consoles her.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	14. Tale of Simon's Hidden Secret 2

**"Brittany…wait, it's all my fault," says Alvin pulling his pants up. "Alvin…please don't say anything to me right now, 'cause if I say something it might scar you for life," he says to him in a threatening voice. As they start to leave Brittany turns around. "You know what," she says to them as she pulls up a chair, "Have a seat Jenny," she says to her as they both sit down next to each other. "What's that Brittany," says Alvin. "ALVIN…," she catches herself in frustration to keep from chocking him. "Oh Alvin…SHUT UP," screams Jeanette as he just hangs his head down. Jeanette then snatches her necklace Simon gave her off and throws it at him. "I LOVED YOU…I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING…AND YOU HAVE TO GO TO YOUR BROTHER," she screams with tears in her eyes as Brittany gently sits her down to calm her. "Jeanette…please I know this is weird…but… (SMACK)," as Jeanette slaps him as hard as she could as she just breaks down crying.**

**"Oh you guys are gonna pay…you're gonna FUCKING pay for this. You wanna talk to me…you got a big price to pay," she threatens them both. As Simon and Alvin look at each other they both agree as they want to save their relationships with their respective girlfriends. "Just answer me this…yes or no…Are you two…gay," she asks them. "No," they both say at the same time. "It was just…," Alvin starts to say, "SHUT UP," Brittany reminds him. "Okay…you guys wanna suck dick, that's exactly what you're gonna do, except…more than that," she says to the both of them.**

**They turn and look at each other in shock. "Um… what do you…," Alvin starts to say as Brittany raises her hand to him ready to smack him across the face. Alvin tries to block it as trips back and falls over. He sits up and looks at her as he's practically scared now as he apologizes to her. Simon slowly raises his hand like he's in school to be answered. "What," says Brittany to him. "Um…What will you (gulps)… have us do," he asks nervously. "I don't know yet…just sit there and shut up," she scolds him. "Okay," as they all just sit there and look at each other. As five minutes goes by in silence, Brittany, sitting there with her arms folded, sighing while staring at them finally speaks. "I'm…so…hurt Alvin," she begins to say. "I know, believe me…please…," he begins to say. "I SAID SHUT UP," she screams as loud as she can as she stands up and kicks him in the side. "Alvin," he says as he checks on him. With Brittany voice quivering as she starts crying, "YEAH…GO ON AND CHECK ON YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND," she yells at Simon. "You little bitch," she adds looking at Alvin**

**"I'm okay Simon…really," he reassures him. "Brittany come on…you're gonna hurt yourself," Jeanette says comforting her. "NO," she says snatching her arm away. "I got it," she says staring at them with the devil in her eyes. Alvin and Simon are sitting on the floor looking up at them as she stands beside them. "You two…are gonna…FUCK," she growls at them in a deep breath. "Huh," they say together. "You heard me…NOW," she demands as she sits down to watch them.**

**"Uh…," says Alvin as he hesitates. "DO IT," she shrieks as she was about to punch him. Alvin and Simon jump back into each others arms scared. "NOW KISS," says Jeanette. They then look at each other and they close their eyes tightly as they very slowly come in and kiss for like half a second. They quickly pull apart and start gagging, "What's the matter…you didn't look like that with Alvin's DICK in your mouth," says Jeanette.**

**"Now Jenny, how do you want this done," she asks her. She just stares at Simon with the angriest look on her face, "I want him on ALVIN," she decides. "I think you're right," Brittany agrees. "Fuck him Simon," Jeanette adds. "But…," he starts to say. "FUCK HIM," they both scream at him. Jeanette storms over to Alvin and snatches his hat and starts grabbing at his shirt as she starts to rip it. She claws at his pants as they rip a little to while snatching them down and off. She then rips his boxers off leaving him bare nude. While Brittany starts ripping and snatching at Simon's clothes.**

**Alvin and Simon sit on the bed naked as they try not to look at each other. Brittany goes and slams Simon's bedroom door and locks it. Jeanette forces Simon to lie down as she holds him down to the bed. "Get over there Alvin," demands Brittany as she pulls him onto Simon. They struggle to get off each other as Brittany and Jeanette force them down. "DO IT," screams Brittany. "Do we have to do the whole thing," Simon asks quietly while pleading. "If you say one more thing to me, I SWEAR I WILL STICK MY ENTIRE FIST IN YOUR ASS," shouts Brittany as she threatens him.**

**Simon then drops his head and sighs deeply. He then gets on top of Alvin and slowly starts grinding against him. "Oh god…I feel sick," says Simon ready to throw up. "Do it," demands Jeanette as she smacks him in the head. Simon then appears sick to his stomach as he begins to grind against him again. "You know you want him…you fucking prick," Brittany says to Alvin as he looks at her. "You don't deserve my pussy," she adds.**

**By then, Alvin pulls Simon down to him like he's embracing him as he starts whispering in his ear. "Look, let's just get this over with. Just follow my lead," he says. "What," Simon whispers confused. "Trust me this one time," he whispers back. Alvin then starts moaning as Simon continues to grind against his semi-ripped body as Simon tries to keep a straight face and keep from getting sick even more. All the while that was going on, Brittany sits back down to watch their every move as Jeanette looks on with tears starting for form again.**

**Alvin starts rubbing his back again in an effort to curve the fact that they were actually doing it for real. While they were working on a way to get their girlfriends back, they continue acting out their love scene. "YOU TWO BETTER DO IT RIGHT TOO," Brittany added as she sits there with her arms folded with a frown on her face. Simon playfully starts to moan out loud as he looks at Brittany through the corner of his eyes.**

**They feel totally weird as their bodies touch each other, especially in the most of sensitive places. As Alvin caresses Simon, Simon's dick keeps piercing him in the side as Alvin tries to move over to relieve the pressure from against him. Alvin then starts kissing him on his neck and shoulders as he once again starts whispering to him in his ear. "Come dude, they're gonna get pissed if we don't give them what they want," he whispers to him. "Well what else is there to do," Simon whispers back. "Well…," Alvin starts to explain as he looks down towards his dick. Simon just sighs as he looks back at him. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU GUYS COULD TALK," shouts Brittany as she smacks Alvin across the head. "GET BACK TO WORK," she adds.**

**Alvin then mouths words at Simon, "Come on," he says in embarrassment. He then turns and looks at Jeanette at hopes they can salvage their relationship. He looks at her then looks at Alvin then back to Jeanette as she just watches not even saying anything. He then sits up on his knees and takes Alvin's dick in his mouth. He starts bobbing his head back and forth as he starts back sucking his dick. While doing so, he starts running his hands all over Alvin's chest as he starts moaning again. Brittany sits there just shaking her head in disbelief as she watches on.**

**Jeanette sits there getting madder and madder by the second. Simon looks at Jeanette out of the corner of his eye as he just sucks his dick faster and faster, then all of the sudden he stops. "Jenny…I'm sorry…please you gotta believe me," he pleads. She just sits there and says nothing to him and just stares at him. In fact, she's so mad that her staring at him is like burning a hole in his face. "Back to work Simon…If I have to tell you ONE MORE TIME," Brittany scolds him.**

**"Turn him over," Jeanette says finally breaking her silence. "What," answers Brittany a little shocked. "I want Simon to go anal on Alvin," she explains in a mad rage. "Oh hell no," Alvin decines. "He's not sticking his DICK in MY ASS," he says. "Bullshit Alvin…I'm trying to salvage what's left of my relationship with Jeanette…SO TURN OVER," he demands. "NO," Alvin screams. "DO IT," growls Jeanette. "Ugh…FUCK THAT," he says back to her. "ALVIN…YOU BETTER DO IT…OR DON'T GO TO SLEEP TONIGHT," Brittany threatens him.**

**"FUCK…WHAT IS THIS," Alvin screams as he feels cornered now. "DON'T YOU BE GETTING ANY IDEAS," he says frustrated while looking at Simon. "Oh god…okay…but hurry," he insists as he turns over and lies face down. Simon then gets on top of him and looks at Jeanette and takes a deep breath. "HURRY UP JACKASS," Alvin screams as he wants to get this over with. Simon pulls his dick out and slowly aims it for Alvin's ass all while looking at Jeanette who follows it like a radar. He's inches away from Alvin when he sees her lick her lips in rapture. "Oh my god, she's playing me," he thinks to himself. "NOW SIMON…DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE," Jeanette says impatiently. He looks down at Alvin's ass like there's a bullseye painted on it. "Sorry Alvin," he says to himself apologizing.**

**He then just jams it into Alvin's ass and it totally shocked Alvin's by catching him off guard. "OH…MY…GOD," Alvin screams into the pillow in agony. "OH GOD…OH GOD…OH GOD…SIMON…P-PLEASE," he screams at the top of his lungs into his pillow. Simon grinds away at humping Alvin's ass as he just pumps his hips back and forth. Brittany can't believe that they are actually doing this to save their relationships, especially Simon. Jeanette just looks on in fascination as Simon starts moaning a little louder as he stares at her the whole time.**

**"Ow…ow…ow…owwww," Alvin says as his ass is getting rammed hard by Simon. "That'll teach you to mess with us," Brittany tells them as Alvin is so uncomfortable inhis position. "DO IT HARDER SIMON," Jeanette screams as she continues to watch. "Owwwwww…owwwww…come on, that's enough," he screams more and more in agony. "Simon…you're so dead after this," he warns him. Soon after wearing down Alvin, Simon cums in his ass as Simon stops to take a breather. "God Simon...what's the deal? I told you to just follow my lead! You MUST be gay," Alvin screams.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK SIMON," Alvin screams at him while turning around. "YOU WANNA PLAY LIKE THAT HUH," he adds. He then snatches him down onto the bed and gets behind him as they switch places. Without warning, Alvin jams his dick in Simon's ass. "OW…FUCK," screams Simon. "SHUT UP with your kinky ass," Alvin yells in embarrassment. He starts jamming his dick in and out of him. "Ow…ow…ow," says Simon feeling surprised. "YOU WANNA FUCK ME IN THE ASS HUH…PAYBACKS A BITCH AINT IT," Alvin says mad at him.**

**Brittany and Jeanette could only just look at each other in confusion as they think Alvin and Simon has lost their minds. Jeanette then starts to walk towards them as Brittany grabbed her by the arm. "No Jenny…I think they've officially lost it," she says to her shaking her head in disbelief.**

**By then, Alvin pulls Simon up to his knees and starts pounding on his ass. "Alvin…please…stop…STOP," he begs. "FUCK YOU," Alvin replies as he bangs away. "Uh…Alvin," calls Brittany as she takes a step towards him. "GET THE FUCK BACK," Alvin growls at her in anger as she jumps back. "YOU WANTED THIS SHIT…YOU GOT IT," he adds. "Oh my god," says Jeanette who couldn't believe her eyes. "This is out of control now…I only wanted to teach them a lesson," says Brittany looking at them in regret.**

**"Yeah Simon…you ain't gonna shit right for a week," says Alvin to Simon as the jolting yet numbing pain flows throughout Simon's body. "ALVIN-N-N-N-N…STO-O-O-O-OP," Simon screams as Alvin just wears away on him, ramming continuously. "SHUT UP…YOU'RE MY BITCH NOW," Alvin commands.**

**By now, Brittany and Jeanette are just practically sick now. "Oh my god…this is so sick," says Jeanette. "Hehe…you want SICK," says Alvin with sweat almost pouring off of him. Simon is just about out of it as he's just non-responsive now. "Watch this, "Alvin adds.**

**He grabs Simon by the waist as he moans in agony. He then sticks his dick way down in Simon's ass. "Ewww," says Brittany and Jeanette. He pulls back and goes in again and back. "Oh my g…," Jeanette starts to say as she starts to gag and runs off for the bathroom. Then Alvin looks at Brittany as she starts to get sick. Soon afterwards, Simon starts to getting sick as Alvin just sticks him further and further in his ass. With the last bit of energy he has, he tries to push Alvin's dick out of him. "STOP THAT BITCH," says Alvin. "Please…no more…no more," Simon mumbles and moans as he starts to give in.**

**Then shockingly, the strangest thing happens. While Simon tries to fight the force of Alvin's dick in his ass, he shits himself. "OH MY GOD," screams Brittany as she flies out of the room and throws up.**

**"YOU FUCKING BABY," Alvin screams at him. "YOU AIN'T GETTING OUT OF IT THAT EASY," he adds. Simon just drops down on the bed in exhaustion. Alvin then just sits there and stares at his ass. Then all of the sudden, Simon's eyes got big as Alvin just starts licking his ass. Simon is in so much shock, that he just lies there moaning. Simon is completely shut off from his surroundings as Alvin's tongue runs through his anal cavity. Simon starts breathing heavily and moans loudly as he starts to squirm a little. "Please...I beg of you...please," Simon pleads for his well being. Then finally he reached his limit, Simon cums at his climax with very little effort and all of the sudden, he blacks out.**

**(END DREAM TRANCE)**

**(GASP) Simon wakes up and sits up in the bed startled. He looks around trying to find out what happened. But he then realized that he had a nightmare during his daydream. He had fallen asleep masturbating to Jeanette. After checking himself over as he's a little scared of what just happened. He gets up and goes to his bedroom door which he notices he didn't lock. He peeks his head out of the door and looks downstairs to only see Alvin's asleep on the couch with the tv still on. He closes his door and this time makes sure he locked it, and dives back in his bed and finishes masturbating to Jeanette when he kind of cums for a second time.**

**Later on in the day, Simon comes out of his room and runs into Alvin. "BACK…BACK I SAY," Simon says scared of him while backing up from him as he slams the door in Alvin's face. "Dude…what the hell is wrong with you," Alvin says confused. To this very day, Simon still looks at Alvin a whole lot different now as he a little more scared of him now that ever before.**

**-THE END-**


	15. Tale of Promiscuous Brittany: Part 1

**The Tale of Promiscuous Brittnay**

**Brittany and Alvin are at it again and she wants him to sweat a little while she puts her assets to work on someone she never suspected. She's a freshman in college as Alvin decided not to go, so she takes her building frustration out on Alvin at the music studio as she's had it with him. This story mainly revolves around them (Brittany, Alvin, and Dave) as Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon will not appear in this story. I call this story…The Tale of Promiscuous Brittany.**

**(Fade in on a Tuesday)**

**Brittany has been really pushing the limits with her choice of dress for the past couple months. No, she's not trying to be a whore or anything; she just likes to wear enough clothes to make the guys on campus sweat a little. Dave or Miss Miller don't think a girl her age and this early in college shouldn't wear this type of attire around campus (short skirts and even tighter clothes). Brittany has been hard at work completing her first year at U.S.C. (University of Southern California) and hasn't found the time to record any new singles. In fact, it's hard to even keep up with the Chipmunks and Chipettes, they're still together and plan on working on respective album around Christmas. Theodore and Eleanor are seniors in high school now. Alvin has his first solo album coming out soon, while Simon and Jeanette study Biology at U.C.L.A.**

**Brittany, who is studying Drama at the University of Southern California Theatre Department has finally been able to make a visit to see Dave and Miss Miller, while getting the change to go into studio and record her first solo single. She calls Dave up to set up studio time.**

**(Incoming Call – Brittany Miller/ 2:43pm)**

**"Hello," Dave answers from his office at the Seville's. "Hey Dave," she says happily. "Hey Brittany…how are you," he asks. "Oh I'm doing great, how about you," he replies. "Well, just working hard," he says with a chuckle. "School going okay," he asks. "Yeah…things are pretty good, it's going fine," she says with a smile. "Um look, I have some free time coming up and I was wondering if we could schedule some studio time for my solo single," she requests. "Well sure…absolutely, how about this weekend," he asks. "That's perfect…excellent…see you then," she agrees. "Will do…bye," he says as he hangs up.**

**(Later in the week/Friday)**

**Brittany arrives at the Seville's house in Hollywood Hills in her new diamond white pearl Lexus convertible. She gets out wearing new tight jeans with an awesome light pink top and Chanel sunglasses with her auburn hair down to her shoulders now. By then Alvin comes out side wearing a Chipmunks basketball jersey with his trademark "A" on it. "Well if it ain't little Miss college scholar," Alvin says sarcastically. He's been a little jealous since she got a scholarship into the USC Drama department. "(Scoffs) Up yours Alvin," she says back at him. "Here's the rest of your stuff back," she says as she hands him a box from her apartment. "You know…you've really turned into a bitch since you started at USC," he says to her. She takes off her sunglasses, "NO…I'm just taking charge of my future you jackass," she defends herself. "Well what the hell do you think I'm doing with my career," he tells her. "I don't know, but I'm adding acting to my resume now," she informs him. "I'm…branching out now," she adds while going inside to see Dave. "You're not the same anymore…I think you're only trying to prove your self better than us for popularity," he yells through the door. "YEAH…SO YOU GO INSIDE AND BE THE BITCH THAT YOU ARE," he screams.**

**She storms back outside "HOW DARE YOU," she screams back. "GO BACK INSIDE," he tells her. "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT," she demands. "Fuck you," Alvin replies. "FUCK YOU," she screams as she goes back inside. "Yeah, go on back inside you fuckin' Barbie," he shouts as he goes to work on his street racer. "Yeah…that's why I'm the one with the fuckin' letter," he screams back as he reminds her. She storms back to the door and shouts back, "YEAH…IT STANDS FOR ASSHOLE," as she slams the door back. He walks back to the front door and snatches it open to confront her. "OH GOD TOUCH ME…I DARE YOU…DO IT AND I'LL GO TO JAIL TODAY I SWEAR TO GOD," she threatens him. "Guys…I see things haven't changed between you two," says Dave coming out of his office. "Dave…you need talk to her," he says staring her down. "You NEED get a life," she replies. "You NEED to get your head out your ass," he comes back. "ENOUGH GUYS," Dave shouts over them as they're trying to calm down.**

**"What's the problem here," Dave regretfully wonders. "She thinks that just because she got that scholarship to USC that she's better than everyone else," he points at her. "I didn't SAY I was better than everyone else…just YOU," she shoots back. "WHY YOU…YOU GOT A LOT OF…," he starts to say before being held back by Dave. "OH DAVE PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, LET HIM HIT ME…SO I CAN WHIP HIS ASS," she begs. "YOU CAN'T WHIP JACK SHIT," he replies. "YES I CAN…I'M LOOKING AT HIM RIGHT NOW," she shouts back. "Look…nobody's doing anything. Now, she did earn that scholarship (looking at Alvin), but you can't come down on Alvin like that (looking at Brittany)…although he NEEDS TO GO TOO (Looking back at Alvin)," he explains.**

**"WHAT," says Alvin? "Yes, you need to broaden your skills more than just being a singer/dancer. "You're going and that's final…you made pretty good scores on the SAT ("Amazingly," says Brittany), so you may be able to get into a school by the spring. "Oh so getting a scholarship from like Harvard or something would totally make you happy huh," Alvin says sarcastically. "Uh...no…you wouldn't be able to go, because you would be taking care of Theodore after Dave DIED from shock and amazement," says Brittany bursting out laughing. "Brittany," Dave says rolling his eyes. "You little…," Alvin starts to say. "Say it…ssssssay it…you know you wanna," she whispers while taunting him. "Why don't you go to hell," Alvin says to her. "(Scoffs) I VACATION there," she sarcastically says back to him. "Okay look…Alvin back to working on your car…Brittany get ready to go to the studio," he says to both of them.**

**"I'm gonna make your life a living hell," Brittany whispers to Alvin while walking past him as she goes upstairs to get changed. Dave and Alvin can't help but notice how hot she looks in her slightly tight jeans. Moments later she changed into a plaid mini skirt and a white slightly low cut top and has her hair clipped now. She walks closely past the both of them as the scent of her perfume is just intimately intoxicating while they check her out from all angles. Alvin turns to him, "Are you checking her out," he asks point blank. "NO…um…come on…are you serious," he stammers. Alvin just looks at him as he heads back outside.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	16. Tale of Promiscuous Brittany: Part 2

**(Meanwhile, in Dave's car heading for the studio)**

**"(Sighs) God…he so pisses me off sometimes," Brittany vents in frustration. "You know sometimes I really hate him," she confesses as se rests her head against the seats headrest. "Well…as everybody knows, he IS what he IS," Dave explains. "What's that supposed to mean," she says sitting up while looking at him in confused. "You know (glancing at her)…complicated…intimidating…," he begins to say. "Uh no…that boy does not intimidate me…no…not a chance," she defends herself. "Well he sure knows how to control your emotions," he says back. "I think you still like him," he says. "I think you're wrong," she responds back. Dave then slightly looks at her as she looks at him while Dave quickly turns back to watch the road. Brittany turns back a little confused with a smirk.**

**(Later, Dave and Brittany arrive at the studio in downtown Los Angeles; it's just the two of them there)**

**As they walk in the door of the lobby, Dave drops his things on the couch and goes back to the car. Brittany already walks into the studio and sits down looking at the mix board analyzing the equipment as she waits on him. As Dave comes back he sees her in the studio waiting as he stares at her for a few moments, as he shakes his head to get these weird thoughts out of his mind.**

**"Uh…okay, how about we get to work," Dave says coming in. "Well what style of music have you been looking at," he asks. "Well, I've been toying around with a little like pop/R&B type of music…you know a kind of intimate/romantic feel," she describes. "Right," he says as his mind begins to wonder a little. As she continues to describe the genre of music she wants, Dave can't help but look her over. As his eyes move down her body towards her short mini skirt, he just fixes his eyes on her thighs as her skirt rides up a little. "Dave…Dave…DAVE," she brings him back. "YEAH…uh…got it...um...let's do it," he comes back down to earth.**

**"Are you okay…I mean, you seem distracted," she questions him. "Uh…yeah…you look…I'm mean, I feel…good…fine, I feel fine…yeah," he tries to say. "Okay then…moving on," she says feeling a little awkward. "I brought a couple sample tracks from our last session down here," Dave says looking through his bag. In the mean time, Brittany stands up to stretch. When Dave looks back up he notices her stretching as he stares at her beautifully tanned and toned body from her thighs all the way down. He quickly opens a bottle of water and starts chugging it. "Dave…are you really okay," she asks concerned. "Yeah…yeah, it's just a little warm in here that all," he replies as he's beginning to sweat a little.**

**Feeling a little better, they start going over the song they are going to write. "Okay, what's the feel of the song going to be," he asks. "Well…I want the listener to feel what I'm feeling you know, something that makes them feel…a little hot inside," she explains. "Hot…as in…," he tries to describe. "You know," she says with a smile. "Wow…okay…this is a different side of you," he says looking at her. By then his cell phone rings as one of his music producers gives him a call; it's a little after 7:30pm.**

**"Hello, Dave Seville here," he answers. "Hey Dave, it's Carl, I was just wondering if you needed us down at the studio tonight," Carl asks. "No…I don't think that's necessary," he answers while quickly glancing at Brittany. As he talks to Carl, Brittany looks for her cell phone as she wants to text a couple friends as she waits for Dave to finish his phone call. She notices that she left it all the way on the top shelf in the booth when she got some cds down. As she goes in to get it, Dave practically watches her every move as she has to get up on her tip toes to get it. In doing so, her mini skirt rides up just a little kind of giving Dave as ass shot as he notices that she's wearing red thong underwear. As she continue to get her phone down, Dave can't help but just look at her as he's not even paying any attention to Carl. "Dave…Dave…DAVE…HELLO DAVE," Carl screams through the phone. "Yeah…I'm hear," he replies waking up from his daydream. "Are you okay," Carl asks. "Yeah…I'm fine…look, uh…you guys have the night off okay," he tells him as he can't stop checking Brittany out. "Well okay, see you tomorrow," Carl says as he hangs up. She finally gets her phone down as she steps down and looks back and sees Dave with a grin as he quickly turns it back to a straight face. She starts laughing as she comes back through the booth door into the lobby.**

**"Dave…Are you checking me out," she confronts him with a grin. Uh…no," he says a little nervously. "Oh my god…you're checking me out aren'tcha…aren'tcha," she says with a little laugh. "Don't lie," she adds. "Well…," he starts to say. "Dave, you've been staring at me since we've been here," she says with a giggle. Is it that obvious," he said embarrassed. "I'm not sure…although it's a little creepy," she says while playing with her hair. "You make it sound like I'm old or something," he says a little insulted. "I'm not that old…only 36," he adds. "Are you saying you want me," she says smiling as she walks towards him. "Uh…I think you're more of Alvin's type don't you think," he asks. "Ugh…please don't mention his name right now…he doesn't know what he has…or HAD in this case," she says while giving him a 360 degree view of her luscious figure. "WOW," he mouths quietly.**

**She giggles a little, "SO... you DO want me huh," she says as she walks towards him and pushes him back in his seat. She then walks completely up to him as the scent of her is just driving him insane. Dave is breathing a little deeper and is trembling a little as he very slowly reaches up and very lightly rubs her left thigh. She moans a little as she takes her hand and places it on his hand on her thigh and guides it up towards her hips. "Oh…my," whispers Dave as he slightly strokes her right thigh. He then pulls her around towards him as she climbs in his lap while facing him.**

**She lightly grinds against him as he lightly caresses her hips and pulls her forward on him. He holds her close to him as the scent of her intimacy gets stronger as he just loves it. While holding her, he just very gently starts stroking her body as he gets her nice and comfortable while she starts back moaning again. As he has his arms around her, he lightly starts kissing her arms a nd shoulders. She unclips her hair as it just falls down to shoulder length as Dave runs his fingers through it. She doesn't notice at first but while he has her in his arms, he gently taps her on the ass. As she comes in to shockingly kiss, their lips lightly touch as she makes a big mistake. "Mmmmm…Alvin," she says accidentally as she stops grinding on him as she sits up and looks at Dave as their eyes met. Dave then looks at her as he holds her in his lap. "Alvin," he says surprised.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	17. Tale of Promiscuous Brittany: Part 3

**She looks at him a little embarrassed as she slowly gets up from his lap and then sits on his knee. "I'm sorry Dave…I'm so sorry," she says as she looks at him mortified. "Dave looked at her with a straight face then he got a little smile on his face as he looks at her. "What's so funny," she says to him confused. "You still love him don't you…(Brittany shakes her head no) its okay if you do…I can tell by the look in your eyes you still love him," he explains to her. "But he just makes me so MAD," she vents out. I can't stand it…he acts so immature it's not even funny," she says with a deep breath. "I'm grown up now…and things change and that's what I did…I took control of my life and made something of it," she adds. "You'll never know…Alvin could come out of it…but he can't change with you hounding him all the time," Dave explains to her. "I can't help it…he makes the biggest arguments out of the smallest things…I can't even have a sensible conversation with him without arguing…I'm sick of it," she pleads. "He just takes me for granted and I don't wanna be that girl anymore…and I won't be," she adds with an attitude.**

**"So you think dressing like this (as he makes an example out her outfit) will make you a better person by just messing with his mind," Dave asks. "Wait a minute don't turn this around on me…," she starts to say feeling threatened. "I'm not turning this on you…it's just that you think turning the tables on Alvin by attracting other guys will get back at him for not being the person you wanted him to be," he asks. "You know I don't even know WHAT I want anymore okay," she says as she throws her hands up giving up. "Maybe you're trying to make him someone he's not," he tries to figure out. "NO I'M NOT…please…I just…I just wanna be held right now. Is that too much to ask…it's like the whole world is against me right now," she begs in desperation. Dave thinks about it for a second and meets her with open arms. "Come here," he calls for her. She looks at him for a second and walks up to him in his arms as they embrace each other for a few minutes. By then, she lets his hands roam a little as he rubs his hands around her waist and hips as she moans a little.**

**Dave then moves his hands down as she slides them under her miniskirt and gently feels and squeezes her tight round ass. She shivers a little as it kind of startled her. "Oh my god…you really like me don't you," she asks with a little smile. "Mmm hmmm," he replies as he playfully squeezes it. "See…Alvin doesn't know what he just lost," she adds. "He sure doesn't," Dave agrees with her. He holds her back a little as he wants to get a real good look at her. "You like," she says with a giggle as she gives him a twirl to let him see "everything" she has to offer. "I've always said you shouldn't wear those types of clothes…especially during shows and concerts," he jokes around. "ME and these clothes made you a lot of money," she says with a laugh. "Ouch…you make it sound like I'm your pimp," he laughs back.**

**They continue to laugh and play around as Brittany intentionally slips and Dave catches her as he puts his arms around her waist. "Good catch," she says with a smile. "Good throw," he says smiling back. They look into each others eyes as he helps her stand up as Dave runs his fingers through her long auburn hair. He brings her in as their lips finally meet each others as they felt the sparks of a beautiful romantic kiss emerging. They kiss again, they begin breathing hard as Dave can't help but notice the warmth of her beautiful body. "Brittany…you feel so…soft…and warm," he says just hypnotized by the sexy scent of her perfume. "Mmmm…I know," she answers as she's just mesmerized by the feel of his manly hands roaming her body. Then she suddenly stops.**

**"Huh…what happened," he wonders. "Uh…nothing Dave. I asked you to hold me and…my god you did," she looks at him smiling. "You're sure your okay," she double checks. "Oh my god, you're sweating," she notices. "I'm…uh…fine really," he reassures. "Maybe we should go home and try it again tomorrow," she asks him. "Okay," he quickly agrees as they gather their things to get ready to go. On their way out of the building, he stops her. "Wait…we're not telling anyone about what we did right," he wonders. "Sure thing…my lips are sealed," she says with a grin as they get into Dave's car. It was kind of a quiet ride back to the Seville's as she decides she will spend the night at the Seville's as Miss Miller was out with her girlfriends for the weekend in Las Vegas.**

**(They arrive back at the Seville's)**

**They get back around 9:30pm, and Brittany decides that she will get settled at the Seville's for the night. When they walked back in, they're a little fidgety. While trying to pretend nothing happened, Alvin comes down stairs and sees guilt written all over their faces. He passes Dave in the hallway and notices that infamous scent of Brittany on him, while Brittany heads upstairs to take a shower. He stops and looks at him for a few seconds before saying, "Dave…did you…," he asks. "No…(Alvin just stares at him)…NO," he answers. "Dave," Alvin says as he doesn't believe him. "Look…nothing happened," he tries to assure him. "You're lying Dave…I can smell it…LITERALLY," he says looking at him with the most serious look on his face.**

**Dave takes a deep breath as he tries to explain. "Alvin…listen very carefully…we…only…hugged…that's all," he vaguely tells him. "What were you doing hugging her," he says getting pissed. "She wanted one," he answers back. "I don't believe you," says Alvin. "Well Alvin…I don't know what else to tell you," he responds back. "THE TRUTH DAVE," he shouts in frustration. "FIRST OF ALL, you need to lower that tone with me. Secondly, who are you to judge me, and third, apparently you don't want to hear the truth," he points out to him. "Dave…I saw how you were checking her out…you were basically mind fuc…raping her in your mind," he says. "Oh please Alvin you're such the prince charming type," he comes back. "And what's that supposed to mean," he says frustratingly confused. "Come on…you keep playing with her emotions…you give her a hard time…," he begins to explain. "I give HER a hard time…give me a break! She's turned into the snobbiest BITCH I've ever met," he screams. "WATCH IT," says Dave. "What…why are YOU defending her," he questions him while looking confused. "I mean look, she dresses like she wants every dude in the city of Los Angeles…and don't pretend like you haven't noticed," he says pointing at Dave.**

**By then Brittany comes back downstairs from the shower as she finishes drying her hair with a towel. She's dressed in sexy workout clothes as she was about to do some yoga. "Oh my god, what's with all the screaming down here," she says reaching the bottom of the steps. "You see Dave, I rest my case," he says while pointing at her. "Whoa, hold on short stack, what are you talking about," she asks feeling a little threatened. "Yeah, go ahead and make fun of my height…But I wanna know what you and Dave did at the studio tonight," he questions her. She suddenly gets a surprised look on her face as she quickly glances over at Dave. "No, no, no, no, no…don't look at him, he's lied enough already…," he starts to say until Dave interrupts. "NOW WAIT A MINUTE," Dave screams. "NO YOU WAIT," Alvin screams back. "You're like 40 years old (36, Dave corrects him) and she's only 18…(Looks at Dave angry) Are you screwin' her," he demands. "NO," she speaks for him. "(Gasp) You…BITCH…are you're gonna stick up for him now," Alvin growls at her. "Why do you wanna know," she asks. "So you ARE," he assumes. "NO…WE'RE…NOT," she screams at him. "I don't believe you," he tells her. "Well I feel sorry for you then," she comes back as she starts to leave for the living room.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	18. Tale of Promiscuous Brittany: Part 4

**"Now Alvin…," Dave starts to say. "No, Alvin is not getting involved in my personal life," Brittany says to Dave as she turns around. "Who are you and what did you do with Brittany," Alvin asks very confused. "BRITTANY is right here…and she GREW UP while YOU'RE still acting like a CHILD," she tells him off. "(Smacks his fist against the wall) GOD BRITTANY…WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BE SOMEONE YOUR NOT," he screams as he points at her. "Why are you being so immature," she answers back. "You know what…fuck you…okay," he says walking away. "Well FUCK YOU TOO… FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, (Screaming at the top of her lungs) FUCK YOU" she screams back at him turning red and starting to tremble. "GIRL I COULD JUST…UGHHH," He screams while reaching out at her, but he backs away from her before he goes off on her. "NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE," Dave says mad now. "Alvin you stop right there and Brittany don't you go ANYWHERE," he screams. "Now both of you stand right here," he demands them. They meet face to face as Brittany doesn't even want to look at him.**

**She stands there with her arms folded as they both mumble insults under their breaths. "Bitch," says Alvin. "Asshole," Brittany mumbles back. "Wannabe," he shoots back. "Small Fry," she answers back. "STOP IT," Dave screams. "It's not my fault he has a SHORT temper," she says while making fun of his height. "Don't call me short," he says as he hates his height being made fun of. "What the matter…got a SHORT fuse," she adds. "STOP IT YOU STUPID BITCH," he screams as he corners her against the wall. Dave has to step in between them as he holds Alvin back from hitting her. "You touch me and I swear to God I will kill you…I'm not even close to playing right now…get away from me," she threatens him. "Okay Brittany…you really need to go upstairs and cool off right now," Dave warns her for Alvin's safety. She stares him down as she leaves the living room to go upstairs.**

**"That girl really needs to be fucked right now," he says. "Alvin…just be quiet right now okay…just SHUT UP," Dave says frustrated. "I'm telling the truth Dave…she hasn't seen any action since me…it's been like three months for god's sake and she gets REAL cranky…that's why she's acting like a…," he starts to say until Dave turns around and cuts his eyes at him. "Okay, okay…look she needs to be popped one time. She's…under a lot of pressure right now," he says with a grin. "And believe me, when she relieves that pressure, she's gonna feel like a million bucks…trust me," he adds.**

**Moments later, Brittany comes back down stairs to get something to drink as she goes to the refrigerator, Alvin seems to be in the way. "Move," she says walking up to him with a straight face. "What's the magic word," he says playing with her mind again. "Move…now," she says shoving him out of the way. He then turns to Dave and mouths the words, "Pressure," he says grinning while he's was about walk out of the kitchen. As she gets ready to leave, she notices Alvin and Dave whispering. "What are you two talking about," she wonders with a weird look. "Nothing, just trying to calm him down," says Dave drinking another bottle of water while checking her out again. "Okay…whatever," she says heading back upstairs.**

**As she heads back upstairs, Alvin waits until she's completely gone before confronting Dave. "See…you keep checking her out, what's going on between you two…and I wanna know RIGHT NOW," Alvin demandingly whispers. "Alvin I'm going to tell you for the 100th time, nothing is going on…god…can't a guy LOOK," he says to him. "No…it's creepy and…she's my girlfriend," he says to him. "Yeah…but does SHE know that," Dave asks him. "Are you saying she's breaking up with me," he asks nervously. "I don't know that's between you and her," he says. As Alvin heads upstairs, Dave warns him. "Alvin…don't you make her angry…she's mad enough," he says. Alvin just takes a deep breath and heads upstairs.**

**As he gets to the guest bedroom he knocks on the door. "Who is it," she asks. He opens the door a little. "It's me," he says. "Look…I don't wanna talk to you okay," she tells him. "Look, I wanna talk about us," he says to her. "I've tried talking to you…and I'm done okay…there's nothing to talk about anymore," she tells him. "Are you breaking up with me," he wonders. "What does it matter to you," she says to him while looking out of the window. "Look WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HUH…WHAT," he demands. "I DON'T KNOW…I don't know what I want anymore…just leave alone, okay," she says not looking at him anymore. "Look you keep saying take charge of your future and do this and do that…," he begins to say. "I KNOW WHAT SAID…," she says as she catches herself losing her temper again. "You really need to relieve that pressure," he says to her. "Alvin…please…just leave me alone…okay…you'll never understand," she says to him calmly. "As far as I'm concerned…we're separated…we need to see other people," she adds. "What…but can we…," he starts to say a little hurt. "GOD…would you just LEAVE ME ALONE…CAN'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT," she screams with her voice quivering. He just looks at her, shakes his head, "Whatever," he says as just walks away. He slowly closes the door and slowly goes back down stairs. He walks down stairs and gets the keys to his car as he just wants to cruise around town for a while. He passes Dave on his way outside. "Alvin…what's wrong," he says concerned. "You can have her…I'm through," he says in a sad voice as he walks out the door.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	19. Tale of Promiscuous Brittany: Part 5

**Outside, Alvin just sits in his car as he looks at the house. His eyes fixes up on the guest bedroom where Brittany is. As he looks at her bedroom, suddenly he sees the light in her room go out. He sits there and sighs as he thinks about what just happened as he starts his car. While he does that, Dave goes outside to see if he can catch him before he left, but just as soon as he walked outside, Alvin sped off. He then goes back inside and heads to stairs to the guest bedroom where Brittany has gone to bed for the night.**

**He knocks on the door hoping she is still up. "Yeah," she says in a sad voice. He slowly opens the door and turns on the light. "Um…Brittany, what did you say to him," he says concerned. She sits up in the bed clutching an Alvin doll while wearing pink silk pajamas. "We're taking a break from each other," she says nervously. "WHAT…why," he asks shocked. "Because…I'm tired of fighting okay…we're not getting anywhere. All we do is fight and argue…and I don't want that anymore," she says looking at him. Well what do you want," he asks. "I don't know…I just want someone… to LOVE ME, someone who just doesn't argue all the time…I'm just sick and tired of conflict," she says holding the Alvin doll close to her.**

**He sits down next to her. "Brittany…," he tries to say something but he's just speechless. "Is it my fault," she asks him. "I-I don't know…I don't think so," he says with a deep sigh. "I don't know what else to do Dave…one part of me is sad to see him go…but the other side says move on…what does that mean," she says confused. He puts his arm around her and tells her, "That's up to you…I could give you advice, but it's YOUR relationship and you two would have to fix it," he tells her. "Then he has the NERVE to tell me I'm too uptight," she says denying. "Well…you are a little tense…(she looks at him frowning) but maybe you need something to get your mind off things," he suggests. "Like…," she wonders as they look away.**

**It gets real quiet in the guest bedroom for almost a minute until Dave turns back to her as he looks deep into her blue eyes. She can't help but stare back into his as he runs his fingers through her hair. She comes into kiss him as he meets her halfway, their lips meet as they endure that sparkling feeling like they had eariler. They kiss a couple times as they embrace in each other arms. Then they start kissing each other again as Dave savors the sweet taste of Brittany. "God…you taste so good," he says licking his lips. "Really," she giggles a little. "Oh yeah…oh so good," he says. He moves her hair back as he gently strokes his hand across soft cheeks. He's lost in her beauty as he stares deeply into her sky blue eyes. He puts his hand on her shoulder and gently starts to rub it as she tries to relax. They come in again to kiss as he kisses her a little deeper this time while still rubbing her shoulders. She starts moaning as Dave just enjoys the taste of her lips against his. "Feeling a little better," he asks. "Mmmmm…a little," she says with a small smile that fades as she thinks about Alvin.**

**"Are you comfortable with this," he asks concerned. She says nothing but just licks her lips and comes in and starts kissing him passionately. He puts his arms around him and they gently lie down on the bed as he starts rubbing and massaging her luscious body. His hands can feel her toned body through her silk pajamas as he starts to take the top part off as he struggles with the buttons. His hands are shaking and trembling as he finally gets the last button undone. He then slowly opens her top revealing her wearing light pink lingerie. "Oh wow," he says while marveling at her stunning beauty. He then manages to get her pajama bottoms off as well showing off her hot pink thong underwear. "Oh my god Brittany…how Alvin gave this up I'll never know," he says shocked.**

**"You feel like changing scenery," he politely asks her. "What do you mean," she says a little confused. "Come with me," he says scooping her soft warm body up in his arms. He then carries her out of her room and down the hall to his kissing her on the lips along the way. He finally gets to his room and her gently lays her down on his king size bed. He goes back and closes the door with his foot and quickly gets back to her. She sits up and starts unbuttoning his shirt as she gets it off of him. He can't stop playing with her auburn hair as it feels silky smooth like the rest of her body. She then starts unfastening his pants as she gets them down and off.**

**He then lays her back down and starts licking her all over her body. As he makes her way towards her thong underwear, he just grabs it with his teeth and starts pulling them down. He comes back up and kisses her some more. "Hmmm…Victoria Secret huh," he says to her. "Yeah…only the best," she says. "Wow…classy choice there," he says back. He continues to lick her body as she's so hot she could just melt. She starts getting a little antsy as he moves up her body. He reaches behind her with one hand and slides her bra off as she's 100 percent nude.**

**Dave could hardly believe it as he just sits back and admires the most heavenly creation he's ever seen. He places his hands on her shoulders and just slowly works his way down as he just can't keep his hands off of her. She starts moaning uncontrollably as Dave starts back licking her. He moves his tongue down to her g-spot as it catches her by surprise. "(Gasp) Oh…my…oh…my…mmmmmm," she says as It feels good as she starts to release the stress that's been building for months. "Mmmmmm…mmmmmm…oohhhh…yes…yes…oh god," she moans louder as she starts rubbing and scratching his back in intimacy. She grabs a hold of the bed sheets as she's now getting in the zone now.**

**"YES…OH GOD…AHHHH…MMMMMM…OHHH FUCK…OHHH FUCK…FUCK…OOOOH…MMMMMMM," she is now moaning out loud now and squirming around as he tries to hold her still while working her g spot. "FUCK…FUCK…FUCK…YES…OH YES…," she says screaming. "Mmmm Brittany…I've never endured wetness like yours before...god it's so wonderful," he says licking her wet pussy. She starts shivering and shuttering as her moaning gets louder as she could be heard outside now. "OH…MY…GOD…OHHHH SHITTTT…(Breathing hard)…FUCK!!," she says fighting to squirm around more vigorously.**

**(Meanwhile, out on the streets of Los Angeles)**

**Alvin starts to cruise the streets of Los Angeles as he makes his way near LAX as he just parks across the street from the gated fence for the runway and just sits there watching the planes come in. He thinks about Brittany the entire time he's there. He sits there looking at a picture they took a couple years ago as he grins while looking at it and then slowly loses it, "God…where did we go wrong…I don't even know this girl anymore," he wonders as he just stares at it. "She's nothing like she used to be…maybe I should go to college…maybe that can change things…god who am I kidding," he says second guessing himself as he puts the picture down and just sits there sighing. Then he thinks for a few minutes… maybe Brittany can help me change my image," he thinks as he turns around and heads for home.**

**(Back at the Seville's)**

**"OH GOD…OH GOD…DAVE…mmmmmm…DAVE…OH MY GOD," she screams as he's been licking her pussy for the longest now. She puts her legs over his shoulders as he just runs his tongue through her pussy. She's trying her hardest to fight the force of passion as it's becoming too much for her. He stops tonguing her and immediately starts fingering her as it's way too much as she just lays there looking at the ceiling while she shivers and shutters vigorously as she moans uncontrollably while trying to catch her breath. "Feeling better," he asks her as she just look at him saying, "Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…(She shrieks) as he hits her sweet spot while fingering her as she starts touching herself as tears start to form in her eyes," over and over and over again as she starts going speechless. "You want me to keep going," he asks with a big smile on his face. She just nods her head yes as she's speechless as she tries to speak to him. "Y-Y-Yes-s-s (Gasp) I-I….I," she tries to say "Shhhhh…it's okay Britt, don't fight the force…I just wanna hear your voice scream in pleasure," he tells her as he kisses her on her sweet tasting lips.**

**(By now, Alvin is making his way back home as he's in the neighborhood now.)**

**As Dave is licking every square inch of her body, she starts to resist his moves on her. "Hold on…Dave…wait…p-p-please-e-e…oh…my…god…," she starts pushing him off. "What's the matter," he says as he was in the zone of eating her out. "I…c-c-c-an't…h-h-he's r-r-r-ight," she confesses as she's still shivering from the drop of her body temperature. "Who," he says trying to understand as his mind is starting to get back to normal. "A-A-ALVIN…he's right…I need to make some changes in my life, but maybe we can work on it together," she says sitting up while getting dressed. "NOW you just figure this out," he says disappointed. "I'm sorry…my mind is just really fucked up right now," she finally admits.**

**(Now Alvin is back home about to come inside as Brittany is still in Dave's room half undressed.)**

**They don't know that Alvin is back as Brittany sits on Dave's bed discussing what bothering her. "Okay…we need to get to the bottom of this now," he tells her. "I really don't know what to tell you, I've just been under a lot…of…pressure," she finally realizes as she thinks about what Alvin said. "I hate guilt," she adds. "Who doesn't," Dave replies. She's still sitting on the edge of Dave's bed in her lingerie as Alvin is making his way up the stairs. "Maybe you just need a good night sleep," he suggests as she gets up to go to the guest bedroom as she gives him a hug while she is still in bra and thong panties.**

**Alvin comes up the stairs to talk to Dave, as he gets there, normally he knocks, but since he is so distraught he just walks in and finds Brittany in Dave's arms as he has his hands on her ass and squeezing it a little . She gasps as she is shocked to see that Alvin returned home a little earlier than she thought.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	20. Tale of Promiscuous Brittany: Part 6

**"BRITTANY…WHAT…THE…FUCK," he screams at her. "Alvin…I can explain…please," she begs. "What are you doing in Dave's room…half fucking naked," he demands as he looks behind her and sees Dave and then looks back at her. "YOU FUCKING WHORE," he screams. "Alvin…we didn't fuck…I swear," she pleads. "Brittany…I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT," he yells while pointing at her. "Alvin, please…you gotta believe me this time…I beg of you," she takes him by the hand. "Alvin…I was wrong…you we're right…please," she adds. He then grabs her and roughly pushes her against the wall as it scares her. "Alvin please listen…you have every right to be mad at me, but please hear me out," she says to him while trying to free her arm from him. "Alvin…please…you're hurting me," she begs him as he tightens his grip on her. "I haven't hurt you yet," he assures her.**

**"Hold on Alvin, it's my fault…you were right," he confesses. "I've been hot for Brittany and I made a pass at her…I thought you two were breaking up and I thought I could make her feel better," Dave explains. "I was venting out my frustration and then one thing lead to another…honest," she explains to him. His grip on Brittany's arms gets tighter and tighter as he just stares at her. "Oh my god I wanna smack you so bad…I just… wanna knock the FUCK out of you…but I'm too disgusted to even do anything," he says to her in a fit of rage as he starts loosening his grip.**

**He then finally lets her go as she just slides down and sits on the floor and cries as Alvin storms off and slams the door to his room. Dave goes down stairs and sits in his office for a little while as he thinks of a way to keep them together. Brittany sits on the floor holding her Alvin doll as the door to his room opens as he comes out to go down stairs to get a drink. As he walks past Brittany, he looks at her as she just quickly looks away as she lowers her head in shame. "Yeah…if I was a bitch like you, I wouldn't wanna look at me either," he says as he continues to walk away. "I-I-I'm sorry Alvin," she says to him. "Shut up," he says back as he goes down stairs.**

**Alvin finally makes it down stairs as he walks past Dave's home office space as he's sitting there in total shock of what he did. "Dave you make me FUCKING sick," Alvin says standing in the doorway. "How are you gonna move in on Britt, when you know she's…well…was mine…but you can have the fuckin' whore now," he adds as he slams the door. As he slams the door, Brittany is standing behind him. "Alvin…please…can you just listen to me for one second," she begs him. "Brittany, I'm trying to stay away to keep from knocking the fuck out of you," he says back pushing her away.**

**Dave opens his door as Alvin and Brittany are in the middle of arguing. "Alvin please…you don't know what happened and more importantly what I didn't do…please," she comes up and begs again. "Brittany…get away from me," he asks again. "Is this what college life is supposed to be like…gimmie a fuckin break, I'm living my life better than your piece of shit life," he adds. "You're not giving me a chance to explain Alvin," he continues to walk behind him. "STOP FOLLOWING ME," he screams. "Alvin she's telling the truth," Dave comes in. "FUCK YOU AND THE TRUTH," he snaps on Dave. "ALVIN PLEASE…," she starts to get desperate. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME NOW," he screams as he pushes her hard as she trips and falls back and hits her head against the wall. "OW…GOD," Brittany screams in pain and fear as she starts crying.**

**Alvin immediately feels regret as he looks at her as she's on the floor crying while trying to get up. "Brittany… um… I'm sorry," he says holding his hand out trying to help her up. "I hate you…I HATE YOU…WE KISSED AND THEN YES…HE GAVE ME ORAL…BUT I REALIZED HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU…I WAS WRONG OKAY…ARE YOU HAPPY NOW," she screams while wiping tears from her eyes. As she gets up she tries to run away but Alvin stops her. "Let me go…let me GO," he struggles with him while snatching her arm away as he tries to calm her down. "Hold on a sec, wait a minute," he holds her down as she fights to get free. "WAIT A MINUTE," he screams as she gives in and stops struggling.**

**"Look at us…we fight almost everyday now," Alvin admits. "I wanna stop fighting, I know it's my fault…sometimes, but I don't want us to end up in a war with each other," he adds. He pulls out the photo they took two years ago. "I wanna be like this couple again, he says showing her the picture of them holding each other. "I'm gonna be honest," he starts saying as he looks at both Dave and Brittany. "There's a lot of trust that's gonna have to be earned again, but…I love you Brittany," he tells her wiping her tears away. "And I love you the way you are…you shouldn't have to change your image to fit in," he tells her.**

**Dave finally comes over to them. "Alvin I'm sorry for invading your personal space…I kind of got caught up in the moment and it was very unprofessional, not to mention, taking on my son's girlfriend," he says putting his hand on Alvin's shoulder. "I should take the blame too, I was the one who consented, and I should have known better, but I was so mad I guess I wasn't thinking," she adds. "I guess we all did and said things we didn't mean, I'm sorry for pushing you…are you really okay," he asks her while checking her for bruises. "Yeah…I'm just glad to have you back…I never knew how much I would miss you baby," she says giving him a hug.**

**"Well we have a lot of catching up to do as far as the relationship goes, so I guess we should all go to bed and try to start fresh in the morning," Alvin says as he gets ready to go back upstairs to his room to go to bed. "I can understand that, and once again I'm so sorry babe," she says to him as she walks off to get a drink and heads upstairs.**

**(Later in the overnight)**

**(Knock, knock, knock) Alvin hears a knock on his bedroom door as he gets up to open it. On the other side is Brittany as she's back in her silk pink pajamas. "Um…Alvin, I can't sleep," she says with a whisper. "Can I… spend the night with you…you know for old time sake," he adds. He thinks about it as he opens the door all the way to let her in. "For old time sake," he agrees. "Thanks…thank you so much," she says to him. He gets back into bed as he makes room for her to get in too as they lay there a little separated from each other as she curls up in the sheets.**

**They lay there with their heads on separate pillows as they look at each other in the dimly lit darkness. A few minutes would go by before Alvin breaks the silence. "Brittany…did you enjoy all that went on while I was gone," he whispers as it's killing him if he doesn't ask. "No…not really, I thought about you the whole time," she whispers back. "When you walked in on me and Dave and he was hugging me, he was hugging me because I came to my senses on staying with you," she adds. "I'm sorry you had to see it like that...I admit I was mad and wanted to get you back, but that quickly faded when…you know," she says as a tear runs down her cheek onto her pillow. "Well it was a pretty fucked up image to process," he says as he finally gets a giggle out of her. "(Gasp) Is that a smile," he asks her. "No…yes," she admits.**

**(They talk for a couple hours before eventually falling asleep)**

**(Conclusion)**

**As morning came, they are still asleep only Brittany is sleep nestled in Alvin's arms. They eventually managed to settle things a few weeks later as Alvin finally forgave Brittany for her little rendezvous with Dave. Speaking of Dave, he has learned to control himself while looking at Brittany as she still dresses sexy, but he's learned to accept it. Brittany recorded her new single with Alvin looking in on her every minute of the studio session and has decided to be on hand whenever she goes in studio. He also decided to go to college too as he starts his first semester in the spring as he plans on majoring in music of all things.**

**-THE END-**


End file.
